Aimee Freeman and the WitchHunt
by ScheherazadeTellerOf1001Tales
Summary: Aimee Freeman used to be a relatively normal girl but then she was accepted into Salem Witches Academy. Now Aimee must learn magic, navigate a feud she accidentally restarted, and catch a murderer before they catch her. Being fixed. COMING BACK IN 2014
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy New Year! I'm sorry for not uploading on Christmas, but I somehow managed to get grounded. I'm not anymore though so...Yeah!I'm not sure when Chapter 2 will be up, but I'll try to add a new chapter every two weeks. I'm making no promises though. It could be up two months from now or the day after tommorrow depending on how long it takes me.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

**Not A Joke**

"So you're really going through with it." A voice said suddenly from behind Aimee. Only the knowledge she was holding her grandmother's antique Victorian green and white Wedgwood tea set kept Aimee from jumping out of her skin at the sudden announcement. Aimee sat the set down not quite trusting herself to hold the porcelain, but also to stall. She didn't want to look at her sister until she was sure she could keep herself completely calm. It wouldn't be a good idea to show any of the second thoughts she was having about her decision.

When Aimee finally did straighten and turn, she found Laila leaning on the door frame glaring at the tea and snacks Aimee had laid out. Aimee fought back a sigh. It was worse than she expected. Laila looked ready for a fight. They rarely fought and when they did they forgave each other quickly, but it was never an enjoyable experience for Aimee. Laila was a terror when she thought she was right.

"Yes, I am." Aimee told her sister matching her surliness with a stubbornness that could rival Laila's any day.

Laila grimaced and turned her dark gaze away from the tea set to Aimee. It was always a shock at first for people when they realized Aimee and Laila were sisters. Laila had long straight dark hair, while Aimee had short dark auburn curls. Laila had the brightest blue eyes Aimee had ever seen, while Aimee had a green-hazel that liked to change colors depending on how she was feeling. Laila was tall and already with a well developing figure; while Aimee was small and slender. Laila wore a golden tan even in winter, while Aimee was so fair it looked like her hair and eyes sucked up all the color in her. Their personalities were even more opposite, but Aimee knew Laila loved her.

There laid the problem. Laila was being unreasonably protective. Aimee really was touched by her sister's concern. Laila rarely paid heed to anyone other than her line of dalliances and next amusing prospect. Laila lived for pleasure and fun, easily forgetting those who flocked around her. But she never forgot Aimee though. Something Aimee normally thought was a good thing. Now though all Aimee really wanted was for Laila to leave so she could get this over with, because Laila's worry really wasn't helping with the guilt Aimee felt.

"I still think it's fishy." Laila said eyebrows drawn together in a way Aimee knew meant her sister was seething on the inside.

"You saw the school." Aimee pointed calmly, turning back to the tea and snacks, lest her face betray her. Sometimes Laila was much too perceptive when it came to reading Aimee. Laila huffed from behind her.

"From a distance, then Benny remembered some weird appointment with a hair stylist and we had to leave before we even got to the gate." Laila didn't sound too thrilled with her current beau's actions and even less about not being able to see the Massachusetts School for the Gifted they'd gone to visit. Aimee felt the insane urge to tell Laila the truth all of the sudden, but shook it off. No, she'd sound insane. Aimee still wasn't sure rather she was insane for letting it go this far. She should have sent a letter back with the owl telling them that the joke was ridiculous, but then Laila saw the letter and it said something completely different from what Aimee saw. It seemed too elaborate to be a hoax. They had a cover school prepared for pity's sakes. Yet at the same time Aimee still couldn't completely accept it. And if she didn't, she certainly wasn't going to expect Laila to.

"I know you're worried, but the Colonel is next door and we both know he'd come running if I have any trouble. If the school is real and they're going through the trouble of sending one of their teachers do you really think it's some scam?" Aimee asked sounding so reasonable she almost believed it herself. She didn't look up the entire time though, simply straightening out the tea set and nervously adjusting the Russian Tea Cakes.

There was a pause and finally a blow of air that signaled Laila accepting defeat. Without warning Aimee felt herself being pulled into a hug from behind and something fastened around her neck.

"Fine." Laila huffed in her ear, hanging on her. "But you've got to keep on Gram's Life Alert necklace. The Colonel isn't a spring chicken anymore and it'll make me feel better to know you've got help within the reach of a button."

Aimee looked down at the familiar button hanging on its black string and the tan arms hugging her and it took all she had in her not to tell Laila the truth about what she planned and the letter. The guilt stabbed her viciously at the show of affection and she felt tears burning her eyes.

"Thanks sis. I'll be careful." Aimee said forcing back everything. Laila gave her one last squeeze and released.

"I know. You are the responsible one after all. I'll be at Benny's if you need me. His parents want to meet me." Laila announced, sounding a little put out at the prospect.

"They'll love you. They always do." Aimee assured her sister. She could practically hear the infectious part-cocky, part-sweet grin her sister was famous for appear at that.

"I know, Benny said the same thing." Then there was a pause. "L-Love you Aimee. I don't say it a lot, but I do. So be careful. It would suck to have to replace you this late in the game."

For Laila, who was horrible at telling people how she really felt, that was pretty huge and it made Aimee feel even more horrible for lying to her. Aimee nodded weakly and was released. She turned in time to see Laila's parting grin and wave. When the front door slammed shut behind Laila, Aimee fell onto the couch with a groan. She wished she'd never gotten that stupid letter. The past three weeks had been a nightmare of stress and disbelief. And the day it arrived had started out so normal too.

. . .

It was dead for real this time, Aimee decided. No amount of kicking it would make it start up. But that didn't stop her from giving it one in the dent that had been formed over the years by the previous owner. She really should have known better than to be a ten dollar dryer at the yard sale. She should have realized that the fact they were so eager about getting rid of it that they helped her get it home and set it up that something was wrong with it. But no, she was too happy about not being forced to use the clothes line anymore. It worked, but it took forever and was useless on rainy days. And for it to die when she had so much laundry to do.

Aimee glared weakly at all the baskets. It was her own fault really for letting it pile up. She'd been skimping on doing the laundry, which was always a long task, because she'd been babysitting the neighbors grandchildren for some extra money. Her mother's car insurance had increased because of the wreck she'd gotten into last spring. Aimee had been able to scratch by, because she'd stopped buying soda pop and got by on buying all their clothes at yard sales and thrift stores. Food stamps was also a big help. But recently the library had a pay cut so Isolde's already meager salary had been reduced, so every month when the bills came was cutting it close. Aimee had been going without a lot of things recently to pay for it, like pop tarts and that tea she liked drinking. She hadn't been to McDonalds or bought herself anything for a few months. This month had been particularly hard because of Laila's birthday. Aimee had worked hard to make it a good one, so Aimee had decided to get a job to make up for the difference.

Now though she had a broken dryer and ton of laundry. Aimee wondered if asking their elderly neighbor, Colonel Parker, if he'd help her would be imposing too much. He was good with appliances. He'd fixed their dish washer after all. He liked her too so he'd probably do it for free.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Or maybe it would be better to just go ahead a buy a new one? Aimee had a little emergency money saved up. But would it be worth using it just for a new dryer? If she spent it and there was another emergency, like a hospital visit or a fire, then she'd have to use Laila's college money. Something aimee had always refused to touch no matter how bad they needed money. Laila was smart and her dream college was one of the most expensive in the country. Laila was already working on some early scholarships even if she was just a freshman, but she'd need all the help she could get.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The Colonel or a new dryer? That was the question. Aimee wished that annoying tapping would stop though. It was hard to think with it getting louder and more insistent and she already had enough on her plate without what was no doubt the sound of something else in the house breaking. Aimee listened to it a few more seconds before she realized that it wasn't coming from inside the house, but from someone outside. Someone was knocking it sounded like. Horrified aimee realized they must have been waiting for a long time while she had her mental argument with herself. Aimee followed the sound feeling a little ashamed for leaving someone outside for so long and then she realized it wasn't coming from the front of the house, but the kitchen. What she found made her stare, not quite believing it.

There was an owl tapping on their kitchen window. A large tawny owl that paused its tapping when it caught sight of her giving her an indignant glare with its bright amber eyes. An owl with a letter clamped in its talons.

Aimee realized that it seemed to be trying to deliver a letter the same moment the owl gave a loud impatient screech. That shocked Aimee into action. Still surprised she opened the small window and only had a moment to wonder how the large owl would get in the small space before it easily made its way in with a surprising dexterity. It dropped the letter on the table and with one last, almost human offended glare it wiggled back out and flew away, clearly glad to be rid of her.

For a few moments Aimee couldn't quite believe that had really happened. She'd hard of carrier pigeons, but never owls. Could owls even be trained to do that? Maybe she was hallucinating, but the letter was still there no matter how hard she stared at it. So she did the only thing she could. She closed the window and picked it up. It had her name and address on it written by an oddly elegant hand in red ink. There was no return address. Aimee turned it over in her hands and found it had been sealed with a wax seal. It looked very old fashion, which went with the old style calligraphy used in the address and the odd feel of the envelope that was oddly different from plain paper. The seal looked like something nobility used centuries ago. It was set in dark red wax and the crest consisted of a snake biting its own tail forming a circle around a rose. She could barely make out something in the snakes scales.

_Aut inveniam viam aut faciam_

Aimee didn't know what language it was, much less what it meant. For some reason the sight made her mouth go dry and her heart clench with nerves. Aimee opened it, breaking the seal and after reading the first sentence her brain seemed to shut down.

**Dear Miss Freeman,**

**You have been invited to attend Salem Witches Academy.**

Numbly Aimee folded the parchment, it certainly wasn't paper, and gently placed it back in the envelope closing it and placing it in her hoodie front pocket. Aimee took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and decided to handle the dryer first. She had to do that first, then she could think of the letter. Forcing it to the back of her mind, Aimee opened the back door and made her way along her house to the front yard, where she crossed over to the neighbors, easily stepping over the short white fence Mrs. Parker had put up. Aimee stepped on to the small porch, breathing in the deep scent of the the violets that grew in the front garden and window boxes. The smell, one she'd known as along as she could remember helped calm her more than anything. She didn't even have the chance to knock before the door was opened by Mrs. Parker.

Mrs. Parker and the Colonel had been their only neighbors since their family had moved from Plymouth to Haven. The two houses were settled in the woods that took over the end of the neighborhood. It was a small woodsy area, but it cut off the two houses at the end of Lakewood Road from the view of everyone else. It gave them a secluded, quiet feel. The old couple had enjoyed the privacy they'd had next to the long empty house, but had welcomed them warmly and had been helping them ever since. Aimee had only been a month old then and could remember no other home. She could still remember visiting Mrs. Parker with Grams when she'd been alive. The house was as familiar as her own.

Mrs. Parker was a small woman, only an inch or two taller than Aimee's small height. She'd clearly been a very beautiful girl and was still good looking in her old age with gleaming silver hair, dark warm brown eyes and a thin face with soft full lips and a pointed chin. She was wearing the white apron with violets embroidered in it that aimee had bought her for her birthday two years ago. The moment she saw aimee she smiled widely.

"Hello Mrs. Parker. I hope I'm not bothering you, but the dryer is acting up again and I was wondering if the colonel would mind looking at it?" Aimee asked softly, one hand in her front pocket, curling her fingers around and then uncurling around the letter hidden within.

"Of course not dear," Mrs. Parker said in her high, musical voice that always carried a hint of elegance and gentle grace that always told you she'd been raised a lady of high class despite her modest house and clothes. Once Aimee had asked about why she talked so different and Mrs. Parker had said she'd been the heiress of an oil tycoon who'd fallen in love with the gardener's son and been promptly disowned.

"I'll send Sydney right over. You don't have to ask dear, we are so thankful for you watching the kids. Besides Laila and you are just extra grandchildren by now." Mrs. Parker assured her, but then paused eyes softening with concern as she looked Aimee over.

"Is there something wrong dear? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine ma'am. Thank you and the Colonel for your help." Aimee said quickly shaking her head as she spoke to emphasize that nothing was wrong. "I should go hang the laundry now so it'll be dry before night comes. The front door isn't locked so the Colonel can go right in."

"Of course." Mrs. Parker said, eyes knowing and looking like she didn't believe Aimee at all. "Just remember we're here if you need us. You're a responsible girl and I hope you'll remember that there is nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it. Especially when the helpers begrudge you none of it."

"I know." Aimee said after a pause allowing some of her feeling to creep in, making her voice thick and a little quivering. "I've always known. Thank you."

Mrs. Parker nodded giving Aimee one last worried look before ducking back in the house to find the Colonel. Aimee practically ran back to her house and only paused long enough to grab the wet clothes out of the now useless dryer, before she left once again through the back door. This time she headed towards the clothes line hanging between two trees. The task helped her calm back down and by the time she was finished she felt ready to read the letter. Swallowing hard she sat down under one of the trees and opened the letter.

**Dear Miss Freeman,**

**You have been invited to attend Salem Witches Academy. Salem has a history for turning out exceptional witches and, since the school became co-education in 1999, fine young wizards. Your owl is to be expected by August 1st. Muggleborn students (those students with non-magical parents) will have in person meetings with members of Salem staff to help the students and their families adjust to the news and answer any questions. **

**Sincerely Yours,**

**His Highness, Prince Hadrian Rowling**

**Headmistress Kayla Ross**

_**Your meeting is scheduled for 3:30 P.M. July 27, 2017 with Professor Salem Eason.**_

Aimee hid the letter in the bottom of her sock drawer and didn't think of it until two weeks later. Laila had been out again and was sneaking back in through Aimee's window which was close to the more manageable climbing tree. It had been a cold night so Laila had decided to borrow some socks. What followed was aimee being woken up in the middle of the night, she was too used to Laila sneaking in to wake to it anymore, and them having a long discussion about the letter. A letter that to Laila said something completely different. Something about a school for the gifted with a phone number, address, and website, with nothing about witches or princes.

. . .

Even now sitting in her living room with tea and snacks, dressed in her best clothes waiting Aimee still isn't completely sure if she was doing the right thing. Even if she knew it was the best choice there was still a bit of hesitation she didn't like. There was also questions. What would the professor look like? Was it a woman or man? Why was there a prince mentioned? Did this have anything to do with her father?

_Ding-brrring._

Aimee jumped to her feet instantly at the sound this was what she'd been waiting for. When she got to the door though she paused. It was still possible to change her mind. She didn't have to go through with it. She could give it up. Do what that small desperate part of her had been pleading for since she read the letter. Aimee shook her head feeling a mix of shame and frustration that she could still be undecided after three weeks of considering and fretting. She'd made her decision and she _would_ stick to it.

She opened the door to find the complete opposite of what she was expecting. It was a rather normal looking blonde woman in a pale blue dress suit. She was very young, in her mid twenties it looked like with a soft pretty round face, gentle grey eyes and long golden lashes the same color as her straight wheat-colored hair. She looked like a preschool teacher or someone aimee would see in the grocery store. The woman smiled at aimee brightly her eyes glowing happily and aimee had the odd feeling that she was the type who never stopped smiling.

"Professor Eason?" Aimee questioned warily.

"Correct, I assume you're Miss Freeman?" the woman asked and when she spoke Aimee noted an accent. She couldn't place it though, but it sounded vaguely Eastern European, yet somehow Aimee didn't think this woman was a foreigner. Just something about her smooth and effortless she spoke didn't sound right for someone who English was a second or more language for.

"Yes, please come in Professor." Aimee said deciding where the Professor came from wasn't really important. Aimee stepped back to allow the woman in and Professor Eason entered looking around the house curiously. As Aimee shut the door she noted a strange ring on the woman's hand. It was a stone she didn't recognize gleaming with red's, oranges, and pinks Aimee had never seen. It seemed to glimmer even brighter at Aimee's glance.

"I suppose you have questions Miss Freeman." Professor Eason said mildly her smile still in place. Aimee nodded and straightened fighting the urge not to fuss over her clothes under those soft grey eyes. Something about this woman made her simultaneously wary and at ease. The conflicting emotions wasn't helping her keep her head and she felt ridiculous at seeming so nervous.

"We can talk in the living room professor." Aimee told her taking the lead and showing the woman the way. Professor Eason followed easily and as they settled she eyed the tea and snacks with clear approval and mild amusement.

"Would you like some tea?" Aimee questioned pouring herself a class and feeling a bit more at ease with the familiar task and the smell of her grandmother's favorite past time.

"Yes, Miss Freeman and thank you." Aimee quickly complied and was soon sipping her tea butterflies settling. Professor Eason didn't stopped smiling even as she drank delicately from her cup and looked Aimee over carefully. After a few moments of staring at each other in silence Professor Eason set down her cup and cleared her throat softly.

"I suppose I should formally introduce myself. I am Professor Salem Eason one of the history teachers at Salem." For a moment aimee was a little surprised at such a normal occupation at a magic school. But she supposed it would be expected. All people had their history, magical people wouldn't likely be an exception.

"More specifically I teach American Magical History, my colleague Professor Estes is the History of Magic teacher. Her class covers it on a global scale, while my class, as the name suggests, focuses solely on the Kingdom of America."

Aimee almost choked on her tea. Coughing slightly she set down her own cup and stared at Professor Eason a little choked. The woman looked expectant and unsurprised by the reaction.

"Kingdom of America?" Aimee asked weakly. Professor Eason nodded looking as if she'd expected this and when she spoke it sounded rehearsed.

"Yes, the countries you know as America and Canada to the Magical Community are the United Kingdom of America and Canada. We're a constitutional democracy of sorts. We have a King or Queen chosen from the Seven Royal Families and there is still nobility around. It is forbidden to chose an heir from the King or Queen's own family, so they are forced to choose from the others and this helps prevent one family from staying in power for long periods which would cause tension among the other royals. However the King or Queen has no real power and the government is actually a democratic one called the confederation with an elected President." Professor Eason paused and gave Aimee a sympathetic look, which was the only thing of her speech that didn't look like it was prepared before hand. "The current monarch is Her Serene Majesty, Queen Aeronwenn of the Cladecote Family. Our current president is Taylor Trade."

"Canada is part of America? How?" Aimee questioned and Professor Eason's smile grew into a grin.

"That is something you learn in my class, but yes it is." Professor Eason paused her smile actually fading for a moment as she looked Aimee over critically, but with an oddly impressed look. "You are taking this rather easier than most Miss Freeman. You haven't asked for proof or told me that I was insane."

"What proof would you give me if I asked for it?" Aimee asked, now truly curious. Professor Eason calmly pulled out a long stick from the inside of her suit and with a small wave turned her tea cup into a hamster and back again. Something in Aimee, a knot of long held anxiety, relaxed at that and she smiled for the first time since Professor Eason had arrived. She couldn't prevent the sigh of relief or how she relaxed in her chair feeling a little limp.

"You still aren't reacting as our students normally do." Professor Eason noted mildly, curiosity blooming on her pretty smiling again face.

"You aren't exactly what I expected either." Aimee countered straightening feeling a little lighter even as a grim certainty started to creep in. Even if this did confirm she wasn't crazy, which was something that she'd been worrying about somewhere deep inside herself for years that didn't mean she would change her mind now. "You haven't asked where my mother is."

Professor Eason looked a little surprised and eyed Aimee with a bit of respect. "Sometimes our students are uncomfortable with revealing the truth to their families at first. They were unaware of what was truly behind the odd things that we know as accidental magic, which is perfectly normal for magical children. For Muggleborn students, like yourself, there isn't an explanation and they can be scared. That's why we send someone to personally explain it and there are some cases of course when the parents do not approve of having a witch or wizard in their family. The staff member can help control the situation and, if necessary, erase the parents' memories and make arrangements for the child's safety. Some of our students attend Salem without their parents realizing they are being educated in magic. That is why our cover school is a necessity."

"That makes since." Aimee agreed mildly her mind reeling at the information. Erase memories? Accidental magic? "I always knew I was a bit different. So the things I've done was accidental magic?"

"Most likely, yes. Could you tell me some of what it is exactly?"

Aimee paused for a moment and used the excuse of pouring herself another cup, she hadn't even noticed she'd finished until she couldn't taste anymore, while she considered what to say. Gripping the fresh cup tightly in her hands aimee answered slowly, considering each word as she spoke. "I've moved things that were to high for me to reach without touching them. Once when I was angry half the town's power went off without any explanation. Once my sister fell out of a tree and snapped her leg. I saw it before anyone else and it was horrible the bone was bent completely wrong and all I wanted was to help her. I told her not to look and I—"

Aimee paused feeling suddenly wary of telling someone something she'd been keeping secret for years. Professor Eason looked expectant and Aimee couldn't hold back. This woman had turned a tea cup into a hamster. She at least knew Aimee really could do these things and that she wasn't strange and abnormal for being able to.

"I thought that since I'd been able to do unexplainable things before maybe I could do it this time. Laila wouldn't look at it and was crying and screaming, so she wouldn't see. I touched the leg and just concentrated. At first nothing happened but then the leg started to fix itself. By the time Laila looked up the bones were set and the leg was just a big bruise. The doctor said it was just a bad sprain and bad bruising. Laila thought she'd just imagined how bad it was because she was scared, but I'd seen it. I saw how bad it was. I snakes in the garden said I was a natural Healer—"

"Snakes?" Professor Eason interrupted tensing up, but almost instantly relaxing trying to hide the reaction. Aimee suddenly felt uneasy and wondered if perhaps she wasn't normal even for a witch.

"Yes. I can talk to snakes. They called me a Speaker and Healer. Is that odd?" Aimee watched the woman carefully and noted her smile was a little tight and that she was worrying her ring as she considered. The stone looked almost like the sun with the way its colors were changing and glowing.

"It's rare, but not totally unheard." Professor Eason assured calmly. Aimee didn't buy it for a second.

"If it's so normal why are you so tense?" Aimee demanded sharply. Professor Eason blinked looking a bit startled that Aimee caught, but spoke.

"It won't be much of a problem at Salem, one of our teachers is a Parselmouth, which is the correct term for one who can speak to snakes. In certain places of the world though there is certain prejudice applied to it. Especially in Eastern Europe, the United Kingdom particularly." Professor Eason explained in a very a matter of fact manner. "Several of the more famous, or rather infamous, Parselmouths had a reputation for Dark Magic. Salazar Slytherin and his descendent, a man named Tom Riddle who titled himself Lord Voldemort, made Parselmouths particularly infamous. Slytherin was a founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school itself is considered one of the best in Europe if a bit unorthodox. Slytherin was well known as a Muggle and Muggleborn hater and his descendents down to Voldemort kept up that prejudice. Because of him and several others Parselmouths became considered Dark, even if the magic itself is used mainly for healing and protection. Voldemort started two separate Wizarding Wars in the United Kingdom on the basis of getting rid of Muggles and Muggleborns along with any blood traitors, a term applied to Purebloods and half-bloods who have friendlier views, until his final defeat in 1998 by a famous British wizard named Harry Potter. Because of this and many Parselmouths, though the gift itself is rare, fled to the New world. We have a much more accepting attitude to their gift here. But in the United Kingdom, even now there is the prejudice. I don't doubt that British Parselmouths, if any remain, keep their gift a secret. You Miss Freeman will not have to though. And if you wish can receive special training in your gift at Salem."

"That's not needed." Aimee told her making the woman stare. Aimee elaborated knowing that the time had come. "I won't need extra training, because I won't be attending Salem."

Professor Eason didn't say anything for a few moments her grey eyes simply starring into Aimee clearly taken aback. Aimee waited, she'd expected as much.

"But why?" the woman finally managed.

"I'm needed here." Aimee said and hesitated steeling herself. Here came the hard part. She had to tell the truth about her family if she wanted this to end. She had to make this woman see, and perhaps the small part of Aimee that had protested against her decision to not go all along.

"When my father left my mother fell apart. I know Isolde does care for us somewhere, but I also know that no matter how horrible it may sound she loved my father more than anyone else in the world. I've accepted this and I don't hate her for it, but it meant when he left it destroyed her. She couldn't work, which meant we had no money, which meant no food. My sister called our grandmother, Grams, and she moved in. She took care of things until she died when I was seven." Aimee swallowed and looked down at the tea finding it easier to tell if she looked at it instead of Professor Eason's shocked face. She'd practiced this she could do it. She had to. "I took over. Isolde was a bit better and she could start working again, but I made sure the money went towards the bills and food. I cleaned the house and took care of Isolde and Laila the best I could. Laila's a bit wild and I'm the only one she'll listen to. I take care of arranging doctor's appointments and making sure Isolde knows to call ahead and say she won't make them so that we can go alone. I make sure we have something to eat ever night for dinner. I settle the fights Isolde and Laila have. I can't leave. It's my responsibility to take care of my family, because I'm the only one that can."

Aimee was met with silence. Reluctantly she looked up to find Professor Eason looking at her with awe and an intense emotion she couldn't quite recognize. Professor Eason opened her mouth to say something, but before she could they were interrupted.

"Is that how you really feel?" a shocked, horrified voice said from the living room entrance. Aimee stiffened horror coursing through. She knew that voice. Sure enough it was her mother, home three hours early from work and looking sickly pale her bright blue eyes that Laila had inherited bright and brimming with so many emotions Aimee couldn't categorize them all.

"My god. What have I done." Isolde Freeman breathed out looking stricken. Time seemed to slow down for Aimee as she watched Isolde walk towards her and gently place a small hand on Aimee's shoulder. Aimee wasn't sure rather she should feel relieved or horrified that someone knew her secret. All she could feel was an incredible numbness and perhaps a little fear. It didn't matter Isolde looked horrified enough for them both. _Was it so horrible that I'm a witch?_ A small hurt voice in the back of Aimee's mind questioned and aimee felt her mouth go dry and her throat close.

"I'd like to talk to my daughter for a few moments in private, would you please wait here Miss?" Isolde began shakily, straightening and looking determined. She looked just like Laila and Aimee was struck by how much her sister took after their mother in looks. Except for the lines grief had etched on her face and the accompanying grey streaking her dark hair they were exactly the same look wise.

"My name is Eason, ma'am. I don't mind at all." the woman said politely adverting her gaze, but not before throwing Aimee an odd searching look. Isolde nodded her acknowledgment and dumbly Aimee stood and followed her mother to the kitchen. Isolde quietly closed the door behind them and turned to face Aimee. She looked pained.

"Oh Aimee, calm down sweetheart. You look like you're going to cry. I'm not upset with you, but myself." Isolde assured her.

Aimee starred. She did? She finally noticed the burning in her eyes. She'd been too distracted by the shaky terror inside her which was starting to break through the numbness to notice. Aimee tried to calm down, but judging by Isolde's expression she didn't succeed.

"H-How much did you hear?" Aimee squeaked out shakily, her voice sounding so weak and high pitched she scared herself. She quickly laced her shaking fingers together and looked down at them trying to focus on anything but the woman in front of her.

"Only you telling this Eason woman your feelings." Isolde told her and suddenly choked back a sob looking ready to cry herself. "I'm so sorry Aimee, I never knew you felt that way."

Aimee stared not sure exactly what to do. She'd thought Isolde had been distressed over finding out her daughter was a witch. If she hadn't heard then what had upset her.

"I don't understand." I'm blurted out too confused to guard her words. Isolde shook her head starting to cry silently.

"Of course not, you're too selfless just like your father. He never did see anything wrong with giving his all for everyone else either. I swear Aimee thing will change." Isolde said looking fierce and stubborn. She grabbed Aimee's shoulders and bent down to look her directly in the eye. "I'm turning over a new leaf. It's time for me to be the mother not you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I-I-" Was all Aimee could manage. She felt like a dear caught in the gaze of car's headlights right before it was ran over. Her mother was looking at her though, so desperate and apologetic. Aimee swallowed hard. The wrong answer could destroy her she had to say something. "Yes."

Isolde's whole face lit up and she pulled Aimee into a tight hug. Aimee returned it falling back into her numb state now that the fear of rejection was gone. This was too sudden, too strange from what her life had been to process. Finally though Isolde released her.

"Now who is this Eason and why is she here?" Isolde asked seriously, looking lighter, but with a new found purpose about her giving her a liveliness Aimee couldn't remember seeing.

"She's a Professor of History at a school that offered me a scholarship. She came to discuss it with me" Aimee answered automatically. Isolde frowned.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"I don't plan on going and the meeting was scheduled for while you were at work. I was handling it." Aimee explained softly and Isolde looked at her suspiciously at 'while you were at work' part, but softened.

"Do you want to go?" Isolde questioned looking her right in the eyes again.

Aimee froze. _Yes._ Part of her screamed determinedly. She didn't know what to say. Aimee didn't like lying on principle and hadn't unless you counted omission of what she'd long considered her strangeness. Since she'd gotten her letter though she seemed to be doing a lot of it and it had been hard, incredibly hard to do it. The thought of lying again, when some part of her, perhaps bigger than she'd really wanted to admit, wanted nothing more than to learn more about this new world and go. Before Aimee could find her words though Isolde made her own decision taking Aimee's silence as answer.

"Wait here." she ordered and left looking grim and maybe a little ashamed.

_Everything is falling apart_, Aimee realized stunned. _I don't know why Isolde came home, but she isn't going to let me say no. I'm going to have to go to Salem aren't I?_

Aimee fell into a kitchen chair feeling a horrible lack of control and despair. She already knew what would happen, it wasn't just a gut feeling either. Aimee _knew_. Like she'd known Grams was going to die. And whenever Aimee knew something, it happened rather she liked it or not. When Isolde walked in ten minutes later with a brochure for the Massachusetts School for the Gifted Aimee was only surprised by one thing. Professor Eason hadn't told her about the magic. She'd let Aimee keep that secret. But, why?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This took longer than I expected and it had a lot of dialogue and description, but I'm glad I'm done. The next one will be quicker, because I have it's outline already written out. Also Allbright, since you didn't include a name for her I made one up for the counselor.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO:<strong>

**The Professors**

"_Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales_, _The Encyclopedia of Witches_, _Occultopedia: The Occult and Unexplained Encyclopedia A-M, Occultopedia: The Occult and Unexplained Encyclopedia N-Z,Witch-Hunt: A Guide Understanding to the Salem Witch Crisis, Fantasy creatures and Monsters, the Book of Imaginary Beings, _and _Mastering the Art of French Cooking_." The librarian paused looking over the titles before looking down at Aimee with a small smile. "We just bought some new fairy tale books if you're interested. I think you've read all the ones we have."

"Thank you Miss Berry." Aimee said softly trying to ignore the feeling of eyes watching her intently. It was a bit annoying, but she knew they'd forget about her once she'd settled in a back table to read.

"Your welcome dear." the brunette woman said mildly as she began neatly packing Aimee's books in the black leather backpack Aimee had borrowed from Laila. It was covered in buttons from bands Aimee had never heard of, some with jokes and sayings on them, and a few for something called _Glee_. Miss Berry paused slightly at the cooking book and looked as if she wanted to say something, but wasn't quite sure if she could. Aimee smiled guessing what the always polite woman wanted.

"Is your mother trying out some new recipes?" Miss Berry said looking as if she was trying for nonchalance. Aimee hid her smile and nodded. Miss Berry was blushing now and after another moment of being torn she continued. "If she makes that blueberry cobbler she made at the Church dinner last Christmas could you send me a slice?"

Aimee felt a bit of prideful delight run its way through her at that, making her response warmer than usual. "I'd love to Miss Berry."

"Thank you." the embarrassed woman muttered sheepishly, cheeks pink and a small smile on her lips as she passed Aimee the backpack. "Have a nice day."

"You too ma'am." Aimee said and waved good bye, making her way back to her table with a new skip in her step. Aimee always did love when people enjoyed her cooking, even if most of them assumed the dishes the family brought to community events were actually made by Isolde. Something Aimee had never discouraged, because it meant people were less likely to pry if the family had some semblance of normality. The pleasure quickly faded though when the memory of the nasty surprise she'd received a few days after Eason's visit resurfaced.

Isolde really had been trying to do better. Isolde had came home the next day to tell them she'd gone part time at the library because she'd renegotiated her contract at the High School. She'd gotten a psych exam and had been cleared to return to work. It was really a great thing, being a teacher again meant Isolde would have a bigger income and that the bills would get paid. But it meant Isolde was going to be home a lot more. Aimee had thought this was a good thing, until she'd gone to the grocery store and come home to find something she'd never seen.

Isolde already there.

Aimee froze starring at Isolde's apron covered figure scurrying about looking out of place as she made what Aimee smelled was chilli. Grams recipe for it to be exact. For one moment all Aimee could do was stare at her mother a possessive almost angry feeling roaring in her and she barely stopped herself from demanding why Isolde was in _Aimee's_ kitchen. Aimee gritted her teeth though and forced herself to calm. Everyone knew that the kitchen was Aimee's place. You entered at your own risk. Cooking was Aimee's favorite time of the day, her special private, peaceful time. The one little thing she'd always been able to keep to herself.

Isolde couldn't know that, Aimee's reasonable said told her. A small snide little part of her wanted to snap that was no one, but Isolde's fault, but she held it in check a little surprise at how defensive she was at Isolde's intrusion and at her own bitter feelings. Aimee didn't like it. One of the family being bitter was more than enough and Laila had that position covered. Forcing herself to stay calm, she cleared her throat and Isolde turned to look up, finally noticing the presence of her youngest daughter. Seeing her Isolde broken into a large grin that made the rest of Aimee's anger back down. That was Laila's grin.

"I wanted to surprise you Aimee. You won't have to do the cooking anymore, except for lunch. I was able to get my hours changed so I could be home more." Isolde told her cheerfully and Aimee had to bite back a demand of why exactly she'd cut back on hours when they needed money and a bitter taste that coated her mouth at the realization she'd been officially ousted out of _her_ place. Aimee gripped her hands tightly trying desperately to fight back all the very Laila-ish things she wanted to say.

Aimee forced a smile making Isolde look relieved and happy, but noting the cans behind her mother couldn't help telling Isolde. "Laila hates tomatoes." She left before she could see Isolde's reaction and found the house oddly clean.

As Isolde had promised Aimee didn't need to cook again. She hated it. Aimee felt robbed of something deep and personal by the fact that Isolde seemed to be easily balancing the library, household, and preparing for teaching that school year. Aimee knew logically she should feel good about not having to worry and happy to not have to shoulder the responsibilities, but all she felt was thrown aside like a worn, old rag that wasn't even good for cleaning anymore. It stung, but more than that it left her with the shocking concept of free time and a lot of it. Thus her frequent trips to library.

"Aimee where's my card?" Laila said the instant Aimee was within shouting range of their table. The people who'd been covertly watching them since they arrived threw Laila disgruntled looks, which made her give them a rather fierce glare. They backed down first.

"We're in a library." Aimee said, chiding even as she reached into the backpack's front pocket to get out the thin purple tiger print wallet she'd picked up at a yard sale for a quarter. Laila gave Aimee a look that was both annoyed and pouting.

"I _know_." There was a definite snap in her voice. And then when Aimee gave her the card. "Sorry, thanks sis."

Aimee nodded without much thought, distracted by Laila's clearly dark mood. Laila was usually rather polite, like Aimee herself. She was the first person to turn off her cell phone a theater and always called people on it. She rarely did those pet peeves of hers herself, but when she did she usual apologized and laughed it off. Something was wrong. And judging by the dark looks Laila was giving their rather unsubtle watchers Aimee could guess what.

"You can't snap at all of them Laila. They're just curious and frankly if the roles were reversed and someone else was the center of town gossip you know very well, you wouldn't stop at just watching. You'd be the one who barreled in and demanded answers." Aimee said pointedly ignoring the boy a year or two older then her, who was leaning in nearby to try and eavesdrop. Laila though couldn't. Focusing her irritation on the unlucky boy he actually yelped and scampered away to get out from under her glare. Aimee frowned and Laila relented, slumping in her seat and crossing her arms, expression dark even if it was lessened by an almost pout.

"I don't care. How can you stand them? I'm used to people gaping at me. But the constant whispering and everyone trying to figure out a business is starting to piss me off." Laila said, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"I stand them because I have to and because the more you show you don't care the less interesting you are and therefore the sooner you're left alone." Aimee said making Laila blink and almost smile. Aimee began to take the books out and lay them on the table as Laila contemplated what she said.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got so wise. But even if you are right, which you pretty much always are, I doubt I can do it. It reminds me too much of how everyone acted after _he_ disappeared." Laila said now down right scowling, looking at one of Aimee's books, fiddling with it absently so she didn't see Aimee's reaction.

Aimee froze more than a little shock at Laila's casual mentioning of who could only be their father. Laila never brought him up as a rule. If he was mentioned by someone else the following conversation never ended anyway but ugly. Aimee found it a little odd that Laila still used Isolde's 'disappeared' to describe their father's absence not the 'left' or 'ran off' everyone else seemed to use. Aimee was sure Laila, though she'd never mentioned it, believed the rumors that their father ran off with a drifter and left Isolde or, in some, left her to return to his secret wife in Canada. Aimee wasn't sure what to believe, but the wording was odd for Laila. Isolde brought up their father as rarely as Laila, but when she did Isolde always said he disappeared. Moments like those had always led to what were formally rare arguments between Isolde and Laila. Those arguments weren't so rare now though.

"I'll try." Laila said, breaking the silence and not seeming to realize the reaction she'd caused. "Not making any promises, but I'll try to _behave_."

Aimee smiled a little at Laila's distaste for the word. Laila gave her cocky, sweet grin in reply and soon they were both grinning at each other widely trying not to burst into laughter for no reason. Laila failed and Aimee quietly giggled along with her sister. Looking at her Aimee realized this might be her last chance to be alone with Laila. The Orientation Eason had told Isolde about was tomorrow and Aimee had one of her feelings. If she didn't tell now she might not ever.

But she couldn't help but hesitate. Every time she'd tried the words had died in her throat and she'd feel a terror that left her ill and trembling. Something in her just wouldn't let her speak, some deep terrible pain that she almost didn't recognize as her, own phantom images she couldn't quite see would race through her mind and she wouldn't be able to speak. But along with this odd terrifying reaction was something else. Eason's words about how some Muggleborns were rejected by their families. Rejected so badly their memories had to be erased for the kid's safety. Aimee didn't think Laila would do that, but it plagued her.

Yet if she didn't tell now though and Laila found out later how would she explain? She could picture Laila's reaction quite clearly though. Betrayal, anger, hurt. Laila's already fragile trust would be shattered. Aimee swallowed hard palms sweating, a tightness and nausea centered in her abdomen and she felt a trembling coldness seep into her arms. _No!_ Part of her screamed. Aimee ignored it.

"Laila there's something I need to tell you." Aimee said, voice wavering slightly. Laila's head snapped up eyes widening. Aimee's head pounded like the part of her protesting her telling Laila was trying to beat it's way out of her forehead.

"What?" Laila said face brimming with concern and suddenly fresh and as sweet as a raindrop, losing any of the dark bitterness and annoyance that had clouded it recently making aimee remember that this was her sister and one of the few people she loved who was still alive.

"I'm—"

"Lai-Lai! A!" a friendly, male voice called making Laila jump and Aimee shut up instantly. Aimee looked behind Laila feeling like a rabbit caught in a trap, knowing what she'd find before she did. It was the Luther brothers.

Benjamin Franklin Luther, who went by Benny, Laila's current choice, threw an arm around Laila's shoulder as he sat down in the chair beside her, his sweet open face wearing an endearing smile of adoration he always wore around Laila. Behind him his older brother stood hands nonchalantly resting in his pockets. Theodore Roosevelt Luther, or Teddy, gave Aimee a rare personal smile that made her heart clench. She hadn't known Teddy was back from college.

"Not now Benny." Laila said, not snapping as she would have at anyone else, it was impossible to snap at Benny, and turning back to aimee eyes dark with concern. "What is it?"

Aimee couldn't look at her face hot and feeling even more trapped with her audience, Benny sweetly oblivious and Teddy watching with intent eyes.

"I-I'm nervous about nervous about tomorrow." Aimee said, the lies tasting like ash in her mouth. "You read the brochure and saw the school. It's a prep school that means most of the kids are from money. I'm not."

"Is that really what you're worried about?" Laila said not quite looking convinced. Aimee nodded and for once her feelings of anxiety and guilt over lying played to her advantage making her look like she really was just anxious.

Laila quickly launched into a tirade about rich people and how if they didn't like Aimee they weren't worth her time, which was a quasi-pep talk thanks to Benny's kindly interjections. Aimee leaned back in her chair, nodding weakly as the two teenagers tried to out do each other in pumping her up. The missed opportunity laid in her stomach like a heavy stone and she barely noticed that Teddy sat down in the only other empty chair somewhere between Laila's sidetrack onto the pointlessness of plastic surgery and Benny's determination to help tutor Aimee himself if she had trouble with the coursework at the school. Aimee spent the time examining the brothers, who she hadn't seen together since Teddy had run off to college.

Benny and Teddy were as much opposites as Aimee and Laila. Benny, at fifteen, was already taller than Teddy, with broad shoulders and a fit, lean muscled body. By comparison teddy was slender, though aimee knew Teddy was in fact quite strong having seen him help the Colonel build on the deck Mrs. Parker had been asking for, and quite short at only 5'3. Benny reminded aimee of a golden retriever with his thick golden hair and handsome, smiling, square face. Teddy though put Aimee in mind of an alley cat. He was lithe and sleek, with his dark brown hair smoothed back to reveal a thin delicately handsome face; inquisitive, darting green eyes with a almost feline tilt that missed nothing; a full sensual mouth; and a stubborn set jaw. The brothers were separated by six years and were even more different in personality. Benny was a fun loving, charmer, who was always sweet and meant everything he said. He had the easy confidence of someone well-loved and cherished and his playful energy was easily a match for Laila's natural fun loving nature, but without Laila's darkness or fickleness. Benny was someone who you couldn't help, but be happy around. Teddy was of a more serious nature. He'd helped raise Benny until their widower father had remarried when Benny was seven and Teddy was thirteen. Teddy was responsible, honest and as quiet as his brother was loud. But he also caustic tongue when he chose to use it and didn't like, or put up with, hypocrites or fools.

"Did I tell you yet?" Benny said catching Aimee's attention. She hadn't realized they'd finished.

"Tell us what?" Laila said curious, her inner gossip showing. Benny grinned widely and turned to look Teddy over with down right pride.

"Teddy got hired as an Officer by the Haven Police Department." Benny announced loudly and Aimee was on her feet without consciously deciding to.

"I just remembered some books I forget." Aimee said as an excuse and fled. She could feel Laila's startled gaze at the abrupt departure and Teddy's knowing watchful green eyes. All Aimee could think of was the bitter taste in her mouth and the strange feeling that she'd just been slapped.

. . .

The next day dawned clear, but oddly cool. When Aimee got down stairs for breakfast Laila and Isolde were suspiciously amiable, making her suspect they'd come to some kind of agreement for her sake, but she didn't have time to consider this, because she was almost immediately dragged up stairs by Laila to get dressed. Nothing Aimee had seemed to be good enough for her sister and it took all Aimee had to not laugh. Aimee quickly gave up on trying to pick her own clothes and simply allowed Laila to take over, which led to her entire closet being dragged out and gone through to be subsequently rejected and then gone through again. It wasn't until Isolde came up to see what was taking so long a little over an hour before the school was due to pick Aimee up that they finally settled on something simple. Aimee wore a dark blue polo shirt, some light blue skin jeans that faded to white in the cent of each leg, Laila's black leather boots (for luck), and a very well cared for bomber jacket the colonel had given to her as an early birthday present.

"Maybe we should go with the white Church dress." Laila said looking hesitant as she looked over Aimee's outfit, eying the bomber jack with particular dislike.

"I think this will do." Aimee said quickly, legs numb from being forced to stand in the dozens of combinations Laila had forced her into. Laila pursed her lips eyebrows drawing together, but Aimee preempted what would have been a pointless ensuing battle by darting out of the room and to the sitting room. Laila followed after looking unsatisfied, but resigned to Aimee's relief.

And then they waited for the bus to come. It amused Aimee probably more than it should have that a magical school would use something as mundane as a school bus and she'd spent what little time she hadn't spent worrying imagining instead a giant broom or magic carpet as the magical equivalent. She couldn't daydream so easily now though. The closer it got to time the tenser the house got.

Laila kept pacing and checking the windows every few minutes. Isolde sat in one of the love seats nervously twisting some unfortunate tissues to bits, looking as if she'd dearly love to order Laila to stop, but was forcing herself to stop. Aimee by comparison was almost serene in the face of her family's anxiety with a small cup of mint tea in hand. She'd had so many worries lately that she'd been exhausted by them. Quite frankly by now she was tired of it and impatient to get answers for her questions. She'd finally decided to just stop and let things happen.

Finally it turned 11:00 and Laila peered out the window and, apparently seeing nothing, snaps the curtains shut impatiently.

Aimee watched as the clack turned 11:01.

_Ding-brrring._

Aimee got to her feet as calmly as she could trying not to show how her heart leaped into her throat at the sound. Laila rushed to the window and threw the curtains open as Aimee went into the hall. Behind her Aimee heard a sharp gasp and she barely resisted running to the door. She was curious, but if she broke her cool now she didn't know if she'd be able to get it back. Aimee grabbed the crystal doorknob and turned it to find two strangers standing on her porch.

One was a smiling blonde woman not much taller than Aimee with a soft face, brown eyes and a clip board with a pen attached by a chain. She was wearing a short, silk dress in peach pink that looked like it was out of the 1920s with a matching peach headband with a pinkish-white feather on the left side and small, tasteful white heels. A string of pearls hanging low glinted in the sun completing the outfit. The other was a good looking Asian man. He was very tall with military cut short black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. His clothes were even more unusual than the woman's. He dressed in a kimono-style blue shirt with magnificent white horses embroidered on it, white dress pants, and fancy blue slippers. The horses looked so realistic Aimee half expected to hear a neigh any moment.

Aimee smiled. The slightly antique, unusual clothing choice was more towards what she expected of witches and wizards than Eason's disappointingly normal clothing. Though there was a decided lack of pointed hats and cloaks. But under her amusement and pleasure at the sight of something so unusual aimee felt a little cheated at not being able to confront Eason. Something she'd been planning since the woman had left.

The woman smiled brightly, looking so perky and energetic Aimee almost took a step back from the sheer brightness.

"You must be Aimee Freeman." the woman said practically wiggling she looked so delighted. Before Aimee could speak the woman was speaking again. "I'm Bridgit Twamley the guidance counselor at Salem. But you can call me Bridgit, dearie. This is Professor Shou Morimoto, out Equestrian teacher. I understand Professor Eason has explained things to you and that your family has not been informed and is to receive our official statement?"

All Aimee could do was nod, wondering if the woman had even breathed once during that. Then her manners kicked in.

"I mean yes ma'am, sir." Aimee said acknowledging the still silent man beside the happy blonde. "Please come in, my mother and sister are in the sitting room."

Bridgit beamed in reply, while Professor Morimoto gave her a little head dip. Aimee moved aside so they could enter and as they passed her she caught sight of what had so surprised Laila. It was a huge silver, luxury shuttle bus parked out front. It was probably the most expensive school bus ever. Aimee looked carefully for a sign of what she supposed had to be other students, but all the windows were covered in thick impenetrable curtains even, strangely, the front ones. Putting this little quirk out of her mind for now Aimee hurried after the Magical adults.

Professor Morimoto and Bridgit were standing in the sitting room, looking as out of place as a peacock among pigeons. But what really drew Aimee's attention were the identical looks of stunned disbelief on Isolde and Laila's faces. Isolde halfway up to greet the guests and Laila still hanging off the back of the couch to peek out the window. Aimee grinned at the expressions, biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh.

"Is there something wrong?" Bridgit said looking at them face confused, and not a little concerned by the behavior.

Isolde caught herself first and returned the smile, nervous and little thrown, but genuine. "Nothing, we just expected Professor Eason is all." Isolde straightened and stepped foreword offering her hand. Bridgit looked at her curiously for a few moments, before Morimoto stepped up and shook the hand. "I'm Isolde Freeman, Aimee's mother."

"Professor Shou Morimoto, Equestrian teacher." Morimoto said in a surprisingly smooth pleasant voice that gave Aimee the strange desire to listen to it again. She found herself leaning unconsciously towards him, but caught herself startled. Isolde had an odd dazed look in her eyes that told Aimee she too heard to peculiar call in Shou's voice. Behind them Laila starred, unflinchingly curious now that the first shock had worn off.

"And I'm Bridgit Twamley! The guidance counselor for our younger years." Bridgit said gripping Isolde's hand as Morimoto released it and pumping it enthusiastically. The daze quickly faded at the definitely chipper blonde's behavior and Isolde gave her a startled but friendly smile. Aimee caught Laila's gaze and they both smiled in amusement at the grown woman's oddly puppyish behavior.

"Now I'm sure you have some questions, but first I need to tell you a bit more about our school." Bridgit said with a smile and perched on the seat Isolde had vacated. Morimoto quickly took the other love seat, his quiet draw seeming to emit softly as he sat there with an almost serene expression. This left the couch empty.

Seeming to realize what this meant Laila stiffened slightly. Eager to avoid the drama Aimee quickly took the center seat. Isolde sat beside her adn once everyone was settled Bridigt began her explanation.

"The first thing you need to know is that the Massachusetts School for the Gifted is not just a very selective school it has very vigorous course work, Aimee will be working among some of the best professors and students this half of North America. For the next three years she will begin the basics of her education and in her Fourth year she will move to intermediate. Her Fifth year she will take an exam that will decide whch classes she will advance to and she will begin to specialize her course work for her chosen career. Sixth and Seventh year will be not only highly specialized and rigorous, but Aimee will be getting actually work experience in her chosen field thanks to our co-op programs. We will put her in contact with members of her chosen field and after she takes her final exams in Seventh year we will help her move on to her college education, if her field requires it or help her receive an internship." Bridgit explained, looking more serious, but not losing her energy or ability to seemingly not need to breathe when she spoke.

"Wait, Fifth year?" Isolde said looking disturbed. "My daughter's in Seventh grade. That would make her a Junior, which means she won't graduate until a year after she's supposed to."

"No, our students stay with us seven years, once they become a First year they are an equivalent of a Sixth grader." Seeing the confusion. "Our school year always start September first and our students always start at eleven, or if they were born between September and December like Aimee, at twelve. All our students graduate at seventeen or eighteen. We've found eleven and twelve or the age at which it's easiest for them to adapt to the course work."

Aimee starred at the blonde woman curiously. What was the real reason about the age think. She almost asked, but then Morrimoto shook his head jsut barely as if sensing she was about to speak. Aimee shut her mouth looking at the man curiously. Then Isolde started to speak and Morimoto intrerupted with his beautiful, magical voice.

"I'm sure you're concerned about Aimee, but Professor Eason strongly suspects that she will be put in our advanced classes, which would make an extra year of schooling more than worth it." Morimoto said meeting Isolde's gaze as he quickly drew Isolde and even Laila back under the spell of his voice. Aimee though resisted and wondered at that. Eason had spoken of her?

"What do you mean by suspects? Haven't I already been sorted into my classes?" Aimee said bristling defensively at Morimoto doing whatever he was doing to her family's mind. Morimoto broke away from Isolde to stare at her. Isolde shook herself beside Aimee. Aimee gave the hardest angriest stare she could manage and he dipped his head low and respectfully as if acknowledging her warning. He looked down and any trace of the daze that had been on her sister amd mother's faces vanished.

"Not yet." Bridigt said, not seeming to be aware of what had jsut transpired. "Part of the Orientation for First years is to take the Entrance Exam. It will be a fairly simple test and once it's been graded we'll give them the classes the test indicates they should be placed in. It also determines their class rank."

"Class rank?" Isolde asked looking confused, but back to herself.

"Yes, the top students are in Class A, the smallest class on campus. The classes get smaller the further along you go. We have Class B, C, and D. Class A are our advanced children, but of course no matter what class Aimee is sorted into she is still a very exceptional girl."

"Like Japanese schools." Laila blurted out speaking for the first time. "Class 1-A and stuff like that."

Bridgit smiled brightly, "Exactly like that. Since Aimee is a first year she'll be 1-A if she gets in Class A."

"Isn't it a little detremental to the children's self confidence to have them sorted like this?" Isolde said with a frown. Bridgit paused seeming to consider it before she spoke.

"We treat all our students equally and though they are taught at different levels all the basic material is the same and they are not seperated other than that." Bridgit explained and then went back to Orientation. "Now after Aimee gets her test scored she'll pick out her first electives and language course with her home room teacher."

Before Isolde could ask Bridgit explained. "Our students chose their first electives this year then they make final selection in fourth year. We require two other language masteries by the end of their Seventh year besides Latin, which all students are required to take. Home room teachers give their classes special attention and our special mentors to their class members. They will take care of problems that do not need to be referred to me or the other two counselors on staff."

"Now after Aimee gets her schedule she will receive her supplies list. Schoolarship students will go shopping for their supplies imediately after the closing ceremony by the Headmistress of the school. There's no need to worry about money though, Aimee's supplies, room and board, and any necessities she wishes to purchase with her left over stipend are covered by her schoolarship. After this we will return Aimee home." Bridgit said and then with her friendly, puppy-dog smile. "Do you have any questions?"

"Firstly I wish to know how I can communicate with my daughter." Isolde said. "Secondly are there in holidays when Aimee can return home?"

"There is a two week Winter Break and Spring Break." Bridgit said tapping her clipboard with her pen. "As for communication the school is very old fashioned and we do not premit cell phones to be used anytime during school hours. They may be used in the dorms during certain hours, but we prefer the students use the approved means. We use letters and due to a project a Biology student preformed a few years back we have very unique means of delivery."

"Owls." Aimee said softly, making Isolde and Laila look at her amased. Aimee shrugged. "That's what delivered my letter."

It took a few moments, but her family realized that she wasn't joking and the reacted.

"Holy cow poopie! That's awesome!" Laila said eyes wide and looking like she was about to jump out of her skin. "I can't wait for you to write to me."

"Surely that's not reliable." Isolde said looking as if she'd just realized she stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone.

Bridgit came to the rescue all happiness and confidence. "I can personally assure you that it is and if you don't feel up to this unique system you can send Aimee's letters through the postal service."

Isolde relaxed, but Aimee noted the woman hadn't said anything about Aimee not sending letters via owl. Maybe she wasn't all puppy and no bite after all.

"Now there are two other things we really need to discuss." Bridgit chirped briskly. "The first being the Summer Trip."

Isolde opened her mouth, but Bridgit held her hand up in a let-me-explain gesture and she went silent.

"Every year our school holds a trip during the first of the summer to some place in the world that allows are students to not only be cultural rich, but that allows them to make ties all over the world. Those students who go on the trip are monitered at all times and never, ever out of an adult chaperone's eye sight. The students return on Orientation Day and then spend the remainder of the summer with their families. The school would of course fully pay for Aimee's and with her stipend even allow her spending money. This year our students spent time in Iceland. The year before we were in Scotland and studied ancient Celtics and druids." Bridgit explained making Isolde look very pale.

_Connections outside of america could be beneficial._ The thought ran through Aimee's mind, but it didn't quite feel like her own. She pushed it away to absorbed in her own wonder to let it bother her.

Aimee's head was whirling with the possibilities. The furthest away from Haven she'd ever been, she didn't count her brief infancy spent in Plymouth since she didn't remember it, was when Laila and her had convinced Benny to take them to Salem to see the cover school. To be able to go places like that awakened a sort of fervent wonder in her she hadn't previously realized she had. Now she understood a little of what people said when they mentioned travel lust. Aimee had never allowed herself to really imagine herself traveling to far away places with so much responsibilities right at home.

Then with a start Aimee realized it wasn't quite the thought of traveling in general that made her long, but of Scotland, druids, and Celtics. For a split second Aimee had a flash a small island next to a misty lake, whose fog was so thick nothing could penetrate it, in the distance was a faint eerie song sung by an achingly familiar voice. The next second it was gone leaving Aimee odddly empty and definitely confused.

"You don't have to decide on the summer Trip now, but we do need the form." Bridgit said dragging Aimee away from the haunting image, she'd missed something, because now Isolde held a piece of paper tightly in her fist. She reluctantly flattened it against the coffee table and aimee saw a bit of the blazened ruby lettering. _Field Trip Premission Form_. Isolde took the pen offered by Bridgit and signed her signature with a flourish.

"Here Mrs. Twamley. She can go on field trips, but I'm still not sure about this Trip. Aimee's still just a child." Isolde said looking ill at ease with the thought of Aimee going even further away than she already was.

"Of course." Bridgit said, looking so perfectly understanding, her brown eyes looking like warm pools of chocolate. She stood and without any signal Morimoto did too. When she spoke it was delicate and sympathetic. "Shou and I will wait outside while you say good-bye."

With a happy smile (Bridgit) and a respectful nod (Morimoto) the two adults left making aimee realize she was really going to have to leave. It would be her first real step out of the world she knew into this strange foreign world Eason had claimed Aimee now belonged. A world Aimee hadn't wanted to enter, but a place she'd been sent by her mother. It was something aimee longed for with all her being, yet wanted to stay as far away from as possible.

She couldn't though. Her sixth sense was quite plain on that now. She was going whether she liked it or not.

Isolde looked ready to cry and without a word wrapped Aimee in the tight hug and kissed her hair. Aimee returned it without a second thought and for the first time in a long time she remembered, not just in her ind, but somewhere deep inside her, that Isolde was her mother. Aimee tightened her grip and laid her face against Isolde's neck throat feeling oddly tight. Isolde respond by giving aimee a little squeeze and shover her short auburn curls with kisses. When they finally broke apart Isolde had tears in her eyes, but was smiling. Aimee felt odd. Closer to her mother, and reminiscent of a distant memory of waking to eskimo kisses and secret breakfasts of brownies, but very vulnerable and a little cold.

_It'll kill me if she abandons us again._ Aimee realized and with this disturbing thought turned to find Laila standing and looking at her clearly torn. Aimee could quite clearly see a sort of longing on Laila's ace as if she wanted Isolde to hug her too, but at the same time it was over shadowed by a bitter twist in her mouth and an odd guilt in her wide blue eyes. When she realized aimee was looking though the emotions vanished and were replaced with a vulnerable sort of saddness. Aimee didn't hesitate to grab Laila around the middle and her sister returned the embrace enthuasiastically. Aimee felt something slip into her back pocket, so swiftly and deftly she thought she'd imagined it until Laila whispered, "Buy yourself something nice. Happy birthday."

Aimee's throat tightened even mire and she whispered her thank you so softly she wasn't sure Laila heard. It didn't matter though her sister gave her a tight squeeze and released her leaving Aimee with a sudden, dark sinking guilt.

"Bye." Aimee said. It came out a squeak and she left before they could answer. _I should have told her._ She thought as she made a trembling way down the hall. _It's too late now, but what wil she do when she finds out?_

Aimee felt a cold shiver of horror pass through her. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally finished. I hope you like the classes I'm writing this quickly before I have to get off. Also because I have my sister to kick me into gear There will be faster up dates expect the next one next Wednesday.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE:<strong>

**The Wheels On The Bus**

When they left Morimoto held open the gate. It was less gracious than a preemptive move to stop Bridgit from running into it. The woman had instantly buried herself in the papers not bothering to look where she was going clicking her tougue and humming to herself as she flipped through whatever she had on the clip board. Judging from the look on Morimoto's face and the fact that the bus doors were already open in anticipation of her, Aimee suspected Bridgit did this quite a bit. Morimoto was about to follow her when he stopped seeming to sense Aimee's hesitation at the gate, though he hadn't been looking at her.

"Waiting doesn't make it any easier." Morimoto told her knowingly, hand resting on the gate to keep it open.

"What did you do to my family in there?" Aimee demanded, turning the conversation back on him, ignoring the advice and the way she was leaning away from the fence. Morimoto considered her carefully gaze intense. Aimee returned it challengingly. He smiled.

"You know that magic exists, logically that would led you to the conclusion that at least some magical creatures exist." Morimoto said and Aimee nodded. She'd been wondering about that recently. Were they all real? Unicorns, werewolves, kelpie, vampires?

"In our world sometimes magical creatures, or rather the more human ones, will mix with witches or wizards and make _half breeds_. They have special powers that normal witches and wizards do not." Moritmoto said. He had spoken with the same calm smootness he'd used the entire time, but some emphasis told Aimee that "half breeds" wasn't a very polite way to reference the mix of human slash magical creatures.

"And you are one." Aimee stated, making it a statement not a guess. Morimoto nodded.

Morimoto looked at her expectantly and Aimee returned the gaze, once again refusing to back down, sizing the man up like he was her, wondering _what_ exactly Morimoto was. She wondered if she could get away with asking. She seriously doubted he'd find it impolite sense he was so chatty about the subject. She didn't get the chance.

"Shou! Aimee!" Bridgit called her head hanging out the door as if she'd just realized they hadn't followed her. "It's time to leave!"

"We're coming Bridgit." Morimoto said smoothly, stepping back ina very pointed mood to allow Aimee more room to com through his hand still resting lazily on the gate. Aimee still paused throwing one last look at her home, memorizing it as she had been doing the entire summer. When she turned back to Morimoto she was ready.

She stepped through the gate. The second she did Morimoto released it allowing it to close quietly, Bridgit ducked her head back in, and the bus came to life engine sounding more like a purr than anything else. Aimee jumped and Morimoto gave her a comforting smile. It looked out of place on the man, who looked more like a drill sergeant, a silk wearing drill sergeant, than a teacher.

Seeing that she was ready Morimoto turned on his heel abruptly and was disappearing into the bus before aimee could blink. Yep, he _definitely_ wasn't human. At least not completely. Aimee scrambled after him trying to erase the image that with the purring combined with the slick stillness of it, that she was climbing into a large man eating cat's jaws not a bus.

...

When the door slammed behind her, Aimee couldn't see and for a paincked second she thought she was in complete darkness. She sucked in a sharp breath hands pressed firmly against the too close walls in both sides of her leaning back against the strangely solid bus doors as her eyes adjusted. Firmly telling herself and her racing heart that she was not enclosed anywhere and that there was empty space infront of her, Aimee moved a foot feeling her way frward to find a step. Catiously moving, arms still held at her sides pressed securely palms flat against the walls, she stepped up drawing herself off the doors and onto the first step. Her breath left her in a rush, from relief this time as her body realized that her mind had not been lying to her. That yes, there was, in fact, steps infront of her. And no she wasn't trapped. As her eyes adjusted she found herself on a narrow staircase, a staircase that was oddly steep and _wooden._

Making her way up it, arms at her side as her panic fully left her, she began to wonder how different exactly a Magic school bus for a Magic Prep school would be from her normal non-magic puclic school one. Her answers came rather quickly as she made it to the top of the, now confirmed, too long to be proportional, steps to find Bridgit and Morimoto waiting beside someone who could only be the bus driver.

For starters, judging from where she was, it was three or four times larger on the inside than it was out. There was a creamy wall with double oak doors leading to the rest of the bus. And she was quite sure that the bus driver wasn't human. Or at least Aimee's instincts were screaming the same thing they had when she'd seen Morimoto do his mind control.

He _looked_ like a very attractive boy not yet sixteen. She didn't recognize the brands of his clothes, which were extremely casual (dark jeans, tennis shoes, black sunglasses, and an American flag T-shirt), but she could practically smell the scent of wasted money wafting off them. The boy's outfit was no doubt worth more than Isolde's entire paycheck. But Aimee supposed if you ha dmoney you could buy expensive clothes. The only thing truly out of place about his appearance, besides tha fact Aimee was fairly sure you couldn't legal drive at fifteen in Massachusetts, was an old wide-brimmed hat with a black cloth hanging off it like a bee keeper's net.

"An Undectable Exstention Charm." Morimoto said answering Aimee's unspoken question, then pointed to the driver giving Aimee premission to gape at him like she desperately wanted to. "This is Andrei Church.

The young man gave her a charming smile revealing too sharp canines and removed his sunglasses to show startling lavender eyes. "It's always good to have new blood at Salem." he said warmly, in a rich smooth voice that was clearly english, but Aimee could pick out an accent that she thought she recognized as Russian.

Aimee tried to ignore the possible emphasis on blood and the certainty that she know knew _exactly_ what he was.

He looked her over and wit a delicate sniff, that Aimee wasn't quite sure if she should be offended by, nodded approvingly.

"I think the Princess and my grand childe will benefit fromn having you in their year." Andrei said, saying grand child in a slightly old fashion way that made Aimee wonder how old he even was. Then he put he glasses back on and turned to the wheel.

Aimee didn't get a chance to comment on the unusual welcome or the fact that he couldn't see because the windows were illegally dark tinted, because Bridgit was rushing her through the now open oak doors.

The sight that greeted her made her stop in her track, completely erasing any thought of weird possible vampires and even the guilt at lying to her family. The room could only be described as magnificent. Gold trim everywhere, a smooth marble floor, intricately carved delicate rosewood furniture with red satin for cushions, a cathedral ceiling, enormous crystal chandilers, and tea services with breakfast plates floating to seated students. Aimee followed Bridgit and the quiet Morimoto numbly, barely listening as the blonde woman rattled off, only just catching that this room was called the Dining Car. The rest of the inhabitance eith watched them cross the room with curious looks, or bored in some cases, or continued whatever they'd been doing clearly used to this. Only when Bridgit was opening the door at the other end of the room did Aimee snap out of her stupor.

"Magic, huh?" Aimee questioned and then bit her lip, cursing at how stupid and high pitched she sounded. Morimoto though simply nodded lips twitching with amusement, but not smiling.

"Royalty." he corrected her, reminding Aimee of the fact that she'd forgotten. She wasn't just going to a magic school, now she was going to a _Royal_ magic school.

"Oh." Was all she said as Bridgit stepped through the open door revealing a hallway with eight doors, a golden sign above each of them. The four on the right had the number one through four, while the doors on the left had five through seven and an extra that said Staff Room.

"When student aren't eating we expect them to stay in their designated areas, which are sorted by year." Bridgit explained brown eyes gentle seeming to finally realize aimee was in shock of some kind. "Unless your hungry you'll need to go in here. You'll be able to meet the rest of your year."

The last part was said with a kind of hopeful little up turn, but all it did was make Aimee's stomach twist nervously.

"Not hungry." Aimee said despite not having eaten much at breakfast and having been before they showed up, contemplating eating something else. Then corrected. "I'm not hungry. Thanks for everything."

Bridgit nodded and with a bright smile. "Good luck, Aimee."

Morimoto paused seeming to consider something and gave her a semi-formal bow that Aimee clumsily returned on instinct. Straightening she tried not to blush horrified, but judging by the amusement in his almound shaped brown eyes she didn't succeed.

Then they were gone leaving Aimee alone to face the figurative charging squad. Refusing to give herself time to consider Aimee pushed the door open and walked inside. It slammed shut behind her make all conversation in the room come to a startling stop as all eyes focused on her. _Damnation_, Aimee thought using Laila's favorite curse that her sister had picked up from the Victorian romance novels she loved.

Aimee focused on the room. That was much safer than the propably almost a hundred pairs of eyes looking her over categorizing and judging. It was decorated similiarly to the Dining Car only with detailed woven rugs thrown on the floor, no food, and a fireplace. Plus there was a cushioned bench attached to the walls encircling the entire room with couches, love seats, tables and chairs of rosewood scattered in different groups across the middle. Above the fireplace was a portrait of a wide-eyed Southeren Belle, her pale blonde hair flowing freely, a crown of pink wild flowers, her volumous pale blue muslim skirts spread around her, small white hands clutching a fan as they rested in her lap, and her bright blue eyes over looking the students imperiously. Aimee could barely make out a locket strung on a golden chain, though she couldn't make out the design. Very Scarlett O'Hara-esque. And also very _moving_.

Realizing that Aimee was very much consumed in examining the room and not likely to do anything terribly interesting most of the room ignored her. Aimee firmly ignored those that were still staring noting instead that some of the kids looked as awed by the obulent interior and obvious magic as she felt. Others don't seem to be bother, talking amongst their groups at ease in the ocean of strangeness. The group in the very center seemed particularly at ease and almost haughty.

Steeling herself, but trying not to be obvious about it Aimee made her way to the nearest corner next to a girl she didn't get a good look at beside the fact that she had dirty blonde hair because the girl was currently mostly hidden by some newspaper called _The Daily Prophet._ Aimee could almost physically feel the eyes on her now and, unable to put it off any longer, looked up and instantly found that several of her fellow first years stood out.

In the center group two girls in particular stood out. A girl with light brown hair and a blonde. The blonde was pretty, obviously rich, and clearly knew both and enjoyed them. She was quite skinny and if standing aimee qould guess she'd be about 5'4, which was towering when compared to Aimee's not quite 4'11. Her her was long and curled into ringlets, cut straight across her forehead. She was wearing a peacock-blue shirt-dress, that matched her eyes, a dark brown belt with matching blue stones in it, saphire earrings, sleek brown heeled booties, a small peacock feather headband with yet another saphire attached, a bracelet of complimenting precious stones in peacock colors, and hanging from a blue ribbon on her slender neck set in gold was the biggest (and only) blue diamond Aimee had ever seen.

Beside the blonde, head held high and over looking the group like a queen holding court, was the light brown haired girl with a cat curled up in her lap. Aimee had the brief image of an evil villian petting a cat and cackling, but pushed it away before she could laugh. The cat was cute, black with a white tipped tail, but Aimee was more of a dog person and recognized the look of a cat that didn't put up with anyone butits owner. The brown haired girl was nowhere near the etheral beauty of the blonde, who had an almost inhuman quality to her looks. (Then again she might not really be human, which was less disturbing than Aimee thought it would be.) That didn't mean the girl was unattractive. She was pretty and exoded a fierceness beneath her pale skin that wasn't belied by her clothing. A feminine white dress with ruffled skirt, black belt with a white butterfly buckle, black half jacket, and wedge sandels with delicate white ribbons wrapping around her slender ankles with small butterfly clips. The entire outfit gave her the look of a soft, sweet princess as harmless as butterfly. One look into her brown eyes showed Aimee all she needed to now that wasn't right. There was a quiet amibitoin with that fierceness in the oddly solmen girl. A fire that could obviously charm or burn.

For a fleeting second the girl's eyes looked over to her and Aimeee could feel herself being examined, assesed, and dismissed as unimportant. The blonde though watched her for a moment longer after her friend dismissed Aimee. The girl frowned seeming to consider something, but shook it off turning back to the group with a smile. Aimee decided not to get offended about that even if it did rub her a little wrong. She focused on the next person who interested her trying to forget the easy dismisal she'd just been given.

This one couldn't be normal by anyone's standards even if she was beautiful. She looked even more like a cool, queen than the other girl and a thousand time more threatening. With straight long pale ashy blonde hair, elegant sharp features, and dark violet eyes. She was obviously tall even sitting, with a curved build that was way too mature for an eleven year old. But it wasn't just her strange looks that caught Aimee's attention. Where Morimoto and andrei, and possibly the peacock girl, had been quiet about their inhumaness this girl wasn't even trying to hide it. She technically wasn't doing anything strange, but she sat too still and showed too sharp teeth to be normal. The girl beside her, another blonde with a similiar face and build, but soft lavender eyes, wild sunflower yellow blonde curls, and a gentler, warmer look to her, wasn't human either. Unlike her neighbor though she didn't seem so obviously potentially dangerous and hid it better.

The ice queen looked up suddenly catching Aimee looking. Aimee froze, but refused to look away knowing instinctively that would be a sign of weakness. And weakness would be a very, very bad idea. The ice queen seemed impressed when Aimee didn't imediately back down and smiled, eyes glimmering before turning to whisper to her neighbor.

Aimee wondered why she felt like she'd passed a test that she didn't want to know the prize for.

The last one stood out purely because he was trying so hard not to be seen. He was the prettiest boy Aimee had ever seen. All fine bones and petite body in a too large maroon long sleeved shirt, jeans (also too big) held up by a belt, and, out of place, new black and white Nikes. He had thick, light brown hair, which had been smoothed down in a futile attempt at order, but was already popping up giving him a look similiar to a cockatoo. He also had large blue eyes, even bigger than the peacock girl's, and plump blood-red lips. He looked delicate and as if the slightest wrong move could break him. His slim shoulders were drawn together defensively and he had an abused, fearful look in his eyes.

He was so obviously vulnerable that Aimee felt a deep pang at the sight and a need to help and protect him. To pull him to her and make it all better. He reminded her of someone she couldn't quite remember and something she didn't quite know, but knew was important.

Thenthe painting suddenly announced, "Now entering North Dakota, last stop before Salm." It was a Southern accent, slow and musical.

"That's odd, salem usually only takes East Coast. Reneste is supposed to claim Midwest." a thoughtful British voice said coming from the now visible girl beside Aimee.

She was an oval face girl in a Beattles T-shirt, dark ripped jeans ripped jeans with the British flag on the pockets, and red-white-and-blue Doc Martins. Her dirty blonde hair was shoulder length and she had green eyes flamed by dark lashes.

"What's Reneste?" Aimee asked curious. The blonde looked at her understandly.

"Muggleborn?" Aimee nodded.

"Amy Orchard, Muggleborn." the blonde, Amy, greeted offering a hand. Aimee took it smiling.

"Aimee Freeman, also Muggleborn." Aimee said and noted the other girl smiled.

"So two Amys, both Muggleborn, and both clearly the only ones with goot taste in clothing." Amy joked looking at Aimee's, or rather Laila's, boots admiringly.

"Bet you can't spell it." Aimee joked back, liking the girl, both because of her utter normalcy and the clear calm she had despite the situation they were both in.

"One of those names, huh? My friend Jacquee has one of those. Amlost came to fisticuffs with someone who insisted it was Jacqueline." Amy quipped. "As for your question Reneste's a school of magic like Salem, but its in North Dakota. Schools usually take those students closest to them so we're a little out of Salem's usual reach. And before you ask I know a lot because I'm supposed to be a second year, but when my family moved from across the pond not all my hogwarts classes were up to _Salem standards_ so I have to repeat my first year." For a moment a dark expression flittered over Amy's face, but it was gone the next second. "So how about you? Ready to turn back yet?"

Aimee would have answered. She was happy to have someone to talk to who understood it and even had an answer planned, but then the door opened and she turned to see who it was instinctively. Her mind went blanker than when she saw the Dining Car breath catching in her throat.

Everyone else gave him a brief once over, but aimee couldn't stop staring. She knew him. They'd never met, because she would have remembered _him_. But she _knew_ him. Her intuition was going crazy, telling her he's important and practically demanding she talked to him. But she couldn't. She couldn't move.

He looked uncomfortable and refused to look up, taking an unoccupied corner cushion across the room from Aimee. He had a wiry build, with soft looking black hair, and coppery-brown skin that looked silky smooth. Then he looked up eyes going instantly to Aimee. Aimee felt like she'd been electrocuted. They were as black as his hair. He stffened and looked away quickly, but not before Aimee recognized the flash of recognition in his dark deep eyes. Her mouth went dry. He felt the same way she did.

"Do you know him?" Amy asked beside her. Aimee shook her head, reluctantly taking her gaze off the boy. Amy looked doubtful, but didn't get the chance to say anything, because the painting was announcing they'd arrived at Salem.

...

Aimee hung back with Amy, using the time they avoided the rush to calm down. She felt shaky and trembling on the inside though she managed not to shake and she didn't know why. It faded a little when he left the room, but she was still scarily aware that he was out there nearby. Confused and a little scared of the intense emotion Aimee followed Amy out, noting they were the last to leave. The girls made their way across the empty Dinning Car, which seemed somehow more intimidating empty. At the front they found Andrei waiting for them. He followed them off the bus and throwing Aimee a toothy smile, which made Amy give her a curious look, took off down the path infront of them.

Looking around Aimee realized they were in a clearing in an unfamiliar woods. The bus stood out surronded by nature with no road leading to where it was parked. Before Aimee could get a better look at the woods Amy was pulling her down the path hurrying to catch up to the milling crowd. They weren't far behind and looking at the back of it, shaded by the trees Aimee realized the school was much larger than she'd suspected. Amy looked a little intimidated too. The stone path lead to a large gate and a towering stone fence, over which aimee could barely glimpse the tops of buildings. The gate, Aimee realized a seocnd later, bore the crest from the letter, motto, rose, anake and all.

When it opened the crowd poured forward. Aimee followed more slowly than the others stomach twisting again. When she reached it the crowd had dispersed allowing her to see over the taller students giving her, her first look at Salem.

Her first thought was that it looked like a university. One of those huge old ones with dramatic buildings that were on post cards and college sports movies. Behind the center building was a large, vaguely Cathedral-like building, with a large stained glass Rose Window. The building they were walking towards, was right in the center, clearly the main one, and was also gothic, but wider and less Cathedral-like with three storeys. To the right was a large stadium which at first Aimee thought was for football, but then she spotted the towering metal objects that reminded her of bubble wands. Beyond that were two identical Gothic buildings connected by open air walkways that framed what looked like a courtyard at the center of which was a tree nearly as big as the buildings were. There was a hill on the right, on top of which was a wooden building and fenced in area Aimee recognized as a horse stable.

Aimee might have lied about being nervous about the wealth of the school before she got on the bus, but after riding in a mobile mansion and seeing the school it was anything but a lie. She felt like hyperventalating at the pure hugeness of it and he squashed it made her feel, but then Amy grabbed her hand and Aimee looked up to find the green eyed more world weary Muggleborn equally wide eyed and smiled weakly.

"Not like you last school?" Aimee asked voice shaky. Amy smiled as if she couldn't help herself.

"Hogwarts was a bloody castle and I'll always love it, but this is—well look at it." Amy said, or rather squeaked out. Aimee looked up as they approached the front entrance.

"Yeah. And this is the outside."

"Merlin I wish I'd stayed in Scotland." Amy said shaking her head and muttering something vaguely like "Peeves or no Peeves". The girls feel into silence after that watching with apprehension as the crowd began to disappear inside.

The inside of the Main Building was decorated like the bus, only a more toned down subtle version, which would have been more conforting if Aimee didn't firmly believe that there was actual gold in the paint. The Entrance Hall divided two ways. The older students went down the left corrider, while Morimoto and Bridgit called, well Bridgit did, for the first years to follow them towards the right. They were all quiet now, conversation dying out as Morimoto and Bridgit led them.

There destination reminded Aimee of a ball room. It was large an open with hundreds of windows letting in light and no furniture except for a long table were six unfamiliar adults sat. Professors Aimee guessed, even as she searched the faces. She found what she was looking for at the very end. A tension Aimee didn't realize she had loosened at the sight. Eason was here. Determination filled her distracting her from her awe. She would get answers from the woman now.

"Line up." Morimoto ordered, looking much more intimidating than when he'd been with Aimee. The students hurried not wanting to argue with him and actually looking a little scared to Aimee's amusement. Aimee got behind a short Asian girl, even shorter than herself, whos long black hair was pulled into pigtails with pink-and-black plaid bows with little skulls in the center of them. Amy got behind her and they waited eyes focused on where Morimoto stood at Bridgit's said. The blonde woman smiled at the reassuringly and began to speak.

"When your name is called approach the table," Bridgit gestured to the end opposite of Eason. "And Professor Healey and Master Myrnin will adminster the test. You will then settle electives and language choices with on of our professors," She made another more all consuming gesture to the others at the table. "Who will give you your completed schedule."

"I will read your names now." Morimoto said giving them a stern look when spikey haired blonde boy somewhere in the middle began to whisper to the boy behind him. The boy saw the gaze and went silent.

"Alexander, Alma." Morimoto called and a weedy blonde girl near the front stepped forward, approaching the table. The man and woman at that end talked to her quietly. She stuck out her arm shakily and Aimee couldn't see what the man did to her hand but she heard the yelp and say the girl talk a vial of pale blue liquid and go to the red haired man in the middle of the table.

"Ali, Nafshiya."

A Middle Eastern girl in a hair veil, pink top, jeans, and high tops stepped forward.

"Biber, Frank."

It was the small boy from the bus.

"Bors, Silia."

The blonde girl in the peacock colors.

And the names went on. The closer and closer they got to the Fs the more nervous Aimee got.

"Church, America."

The sunflower haired girl.

Behind Aimee there was a sudden gasp. Aimee looked back and followed Amy's intense gaze to one of the teachers. With a start Aimee realized the man looked like Amy. He had the same dirty blonde hair, the same green eyes, and were Amy was pretty he was handsome. Before she could consider it further Morimoto spoke.

"Eaglefeather, Joseph."

The name sent a jolt through her and even before he stepped out of line Aimee knew it was the boy from before. _Joseph_, she thought watching him as he spoke to Master Myrnin and Professor Healey. His vial she noted with interest was filled with black-blue. Aimee watched as he made his way to Eason. They talked and after a few minutes Eason took his vial and poured it on one of the pieces of parchment in front of her taping it lightly with the wand Aimee recognized from her visit. Joseph took the parchment and after looking it over he said something to Eason and made his way to where the other students who'd been given their parchments stood. Aimee didn't take her eyes off him and finally he glanced back up meeting her gaze. Aimee's heart jumped and she felt the urge to talk to him all over again. He looked away though and before she could fully register the sudden saddness that filled her at that she was elbowed from behind.

Aimee gave Amy a startled look, but the girl was staring wide eyed up front. Aimee realized suddenly that Morimoto was looking at her, but not just him the rest of the line was straining to see her.

"Freeman, Aimee, if you're down." he said as smoothly as ever. Aimee blushed realizing that he must have been saying her name for a while. She hurried past him eyes on the table trying to ignore the giggles that her fast walking, not running, caused.

"Hello, I'm Professor Healey, this is Master Myrnin." the woman on the end said with a sweet smile. She was a rather slender woman in oddly whimscal clothing. She had sweet large brown eyes and dark wavy elbow length brown hair framing a heart shaped face with a scattering of freckles across a small thin nose and he cheeks.

"Ma'am." Aimee replied, brief and trying not to shake, both from embarassment and the feelings the boy, _Joseph_ her mind corrected insistently, caused her. She looked at Master Myrnin. "Sir."

Master Myrnin was good looking with a thin slender body, soft white blonde feathery hair, narrow caramel eyes, and lovely flawless white skin which looked so smooth and soft Aimee had to fight the insane urge to touch him. He had a nice smile, a warm calming one that made you think nothing could be wrong. Before Aimee knew it she was relaxed and breathing easy staring straight into those caramel eyes that smile surrounding her.

"Oh." she said realizing lazily that Master Myrnin had done something rather like Morimoto. "Stop that."

"My apologies Miss Freeman. It's not a concious choice, some people are just more reactive to my aura than others." When he spoke it was with an odd whispery accent. Healey's eyes widened in surprise and the other professors turned to look at him curiously. The students closest to them looked alarmed. Aimee though still felt total relaxed in this man's presence and noted that Eason, perculiar enough, was smiling.

"You're the girl the Deputy Headmistress told me about."

"I don't know the Deputy Headmistress, sir." Aimee told him, fighting her way through the mist and finding it not pushing back. Ripples of surprise and even fear passed through everyone, but Eason, whose smile widened, and Myrnin, who looked pleased.

"You are a Parselmouth!" Myrnin said looking delighted, voice losing its whispery accent.

"How—?" Aimee began and stopped. She wasn't speaking English.

"Did I just speak a different language without realizing it?" Aimee asked perturbed. Myrnin nodded, still looking as if he'd received a surprising present.

"You're young and haven't been around other Parselmouths, it'll be difficult for you to hear the differnce without training and it'll sound like English to you if you aren't concentrating because that is what you normal understand." Myrnin explained and picked up one of the vials. "We'll need a drop of your blood for the test."

Aimee gave him her hand without protest trying to process what had just happened and trying not to notice that her closest neighbor was staring at her so askanely. The prick was so fast her blood was in the liquid, changing its coloring before she felt the pain. Myrnin quickly dipped her finger in some green gunky slave in an open jar causing it to tingle and fade. After he'd wiped it off she looked at it. There wasn't a mark.

"That's it?" Aimee asked. "That's the test?"

The adults smiled looking as if they's expected this question.

"The potion measures potential Miss Freeman." Healey explained as Myrnin watched the contents of the vial changing colors. "It sorts the students into classes that best suit their capabilities. It doesn't allow for favoritism and measures your magic and inert talents. Once you've chosen your language and elective courses hand it to the Professor you speak to and they'll use it to make your schedule, which will list among other things your roommate and dorm number."

"You my go see the Deputy Headmistress." Myrnin told with a slightly mischevious twist in his smile. "At the very end. I'll be seeing you soon I supect Miss Freeman."

_Eason's the Deputy Headmistress. I just spoke snake language to a total stranger. And I can't stop focusing on another total stranger, Joseph, who won't look at me for more than a few seconds._

"Hello Miss Freeman." Eason greeted smiling and looking so pleased to see her, grey eyes all aglow Aimee almost regretted her next words.

"Why didn't you tell Isolde?" she demanded voice sounding so rude she almost took it back and got a sharp look from one of the other teachers. Eason just smiled.

"Because you didn't want me to." Eason said as if it was as simple as that. And it really should have been. Eason had said that Aimee had a choice in rather or not her family knew. She'd said others didn't tell. It should be something as simple as following a school rule.

But it wasn't. Aimee knew it wasn't. Eason knew it wasn't. And quite possibly Eason knew Aimee knew it wasn't. It was personal and it meant something. Aimee just didn't know what.

"Now students are of course required to take Latin and you may choose four electives along with your two other languages. The classes are all listed here and you may look them over. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." Eason said passing Aimee a paper, parchment she corrected herself mentally, effectively ending a conversation about something Aimee couldn't quite place. Her eyes were warm, Aimee noted distracted as she looked at the list.

_Sports & Flying_

_Divination_

_Cryptozoology_

_Rune Magic_

_Muggle Studies_

_Special Skills Training_

_Muggle Culture_

_Co-op/Apprenticeship (Fourth Year Plus Only)_

_Ancient Runes_

And it went on listing classes Aimee didn't even understand the meaning of. She skipped to the languages hoping they wouldn't be too weird.

_French_

_Russian_

_Spainish_

_Mermish_

_Gobbledegook_

_Fey_

_Modern Greek_

_Ancient Greek_

_Summerian_

_American Sign Language_

"Any questions?" Eason asked. Aimee glanced up at her all smiling and warm eyed. She didn't need to consider Aimee _knew_ what she wanted to take.

"This, this, this, and this one." Aimee said confidently, completely calm for the first time, with the exception of the mildly drugged feeling she'd had around Myrnin. "French and Russian for language."

Eason looked over her choices and approval flashed breifly in her eyes before she went back to smiling happily. "I'll need your vial."

Aimee nodded and for the first time noted the color. It was a dark deep golden, so metalic looking for a moment Aimee wondered if maybe her blood had turned it to real gold. But when Eason poured it onto one of the parchment pieces before her it was absorbed like ink not leaving a stain. Eason mutterd something uncomprehensible over the parchment before taping it with her wand. Instantly dark red lettering appeared. Eason looked it over quickly and once again there was a flash of approval.

"Impressive Aimee." Eason said using Aimee's name for the first time during their conversation. Aimee felt something cold slide down her back at that her eyes caught by Eason's ring which she finally noticed as the woman handed her the schedule.

"Thank you Professor." Aimee said blushing slightly and looking down to see what she'd gotten.

**SALEM WITCHES ACADEMY**

**Student Schedule for: FREEMAN, AIMEE M**

**Year:**** 1 ****Class: 1 – A**

**Dorm #:**** 013 ****Roommate: MIHALOVICH, NICKITA**

**Mailing Address:**** 5650 Lakewood Rd., Haven, Massachusetts**

**Homeroom Teacher:**** Salem Eason**

**Counselor:**** Bridgit Twamley**

**Monday / Wednesday / Friday**

**7 AM: Breakfast**

**8 AM: _Honors_, Beginner Potions**

**Orchard, Ryan**

**RM: 003**

**9 AM: _Honors_, Beginner Charms**

**Donova, Keelin R**

**RM: 001**

**10 AM: _Honors_, Beginner Herbology**

**Healey, Elodia**

**RM: Greenhouse**

**11 AM: _Honors_, Magical Theory**

**Kenyon, Caith**

**RM: 303**

**12 PM: Lunch**

**1 PM: _Honors,_ American Magical History**

**Eason, Salem**

**RM: 302**

**2 PM: _Honors,_ Beginner Transfiguration**

**Danes, Claire**

**RM: 301**

**3 PM: Beginner Ancient Runes**

**Weidler, Verne**

**RM: 201**

**4 PM: Latin**

**Aurelius, Septimus S**

**RM: 202**

**5 PM: French**

**Morley, Olive**

**RM: 316**

**6 PM: Supper**

**Tuesday / Thursday / Saturday**

**7 AM: Breakfast**

**8 AM: _Honors,_ Beginner Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Twamley, Liamer**

**RM: 218**

**9 AM: _Honors_ Duelling**

**Donovan, Aidan**

**RM: 003**

**10 AM: Rune Magic**

**Weidler, Martin**

**RM: 305**

**11 AM: Special Skills Training**

**Pagenkopf, Myrnin**

**RM: Hospital Wing**

**12 PM: Lunch**

**1 PM: Equestrian**

**Morimoto, Shou**

**RM: Stables**

**3 PM: _Honors,_ History of Magic**

**Estes, Harper**

**RM: 304**

**4 PM: Latin**

**Aurelius, Septimus S**

**RM: 202**

**5 PM: Russian**

**Nightshade, Payton**

**RM: 317**

**6 PM: Supper**

**11 PM: _Honors,_ Astronomy**

**Thorton, Gillian L**

**Meet In Front Of Library**

**Sunday**

**7 AM: Breakfast**

**8 AM: Latin**

**Aurelius, Septimus S**

**RM: 202**

**9 AM: Beginner Ancient Runes**

**Weidler, Verne**

**RM: 201**

**10 AM: Rune Magic**

**Weidler, Martin**

**RM: 305**

**11 AM: Equestrian**

**Morimoto, shou**

**RM: Stables**

**1 PM: Lunch**

**2 PM: Special Skills Training**

**Pagenkopf, Myrnin**

**RM: Hospital Wing**

Aimee looked it over one more time to make sure. She looked back up at Eason who was smiling knowingly. Aimee swallowed hard.

"Very impressive." Eason repeated waving Aimee towards the other students as a girl came up to get her schedule. Aimee walked to the group standing beside the same Asian girl from before, who peeked at Aimee's schedule went wide eyed and looked away. Aimee couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter felt a little fillerish, but thankfully most of the leg work is out of the way. Also this fanfiction actually has a facebook page so if you want to search for the Salem Witches Academy group, there's some pictures and updates there.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR:<strong>

**Nightshade Mall**

It appeared that no part of the school could avoid the obvious show of wealth that Salem was displaying, Aimee decided as she looked around the Auditorium they'd been sent to after the students had finished getting tested. It looked more like an Opera house than anything with another level above Aimee and small singles closer to the stage draped in dramatic red curtains. The room was as stiffling as it was fascinating, with all the first years and older students in there. Aimee had lost Amy in the crowd and wound up beside some seventeen year olds who were ignoring her talking amongst themselves.

The room had excellent acostics and the sounds of hundreds of students talking was a thundering roar. Aimee wasn't sure if the Professors waiting on the stage would even be heard by the front row, much less where Aimee sat in the back. Then she stepped on the stage.

She wasn't incredibly tall or flashy looking, dressed in a plain grey suit-and-skirt combonation, but something about her stood out. Demanded attention and respect. Her light brown eyes were cut in a flaring bob and her face was strong, not beautiful, but handsome. Aimee couldn't see her eye color from here, but it was light. The students went silent, even the first years taking their cues from the older students instant respect. A man followed close behind her dressed in nice, but rather plain clothing his dark hair carefully combed away from his face and smile welcoming the students in startling contrast to the obvious coldness from the powerful woman beside him.

"Welcome to Salem." the woman said, her voice rich and serious. "I am Kayla Ross your Headmistress. The returning students know me and my rules. First years will become aquainted with them and myself soon. Salem is an old school with traditions that have held almost as long as our nation has existed. We have a reputation for excellence and as one of the most well respected schools in the country. I trust that our new students as well as our old will keep in mind who and what they represent in their conduct at the institute and outside it. I expect the best from my students and will not accept otherwise."

The woman paused eyes flashing across the silent crowd with an almost warning. "It is with my outmost pleasure that I welcome His Highness Prince Hadrian Rowling to continue our commencement speech."

The smiling man stepped forward with a respectful nod towards Headmistress Ross. He looked out at the students with a kind expression that was over shadowed by the cold warning on the Headmistresses face behind him.

"It is wonderful to see all of you here. I realize that many of you are still tired from returning from the Summer Trip and no doubt you would prefer to be talking to your friends than listening to me." He paused to give them an, if possible, even warm smile. "So I'll make this brief. My ancestors started this school to take care of the young women of our world. We wished to teach them and care for them close to home and not send them out East to Reneste or New Order, which or both fine schools, but the parents of the time were reasonably concerned with their children being so far away from them. And so Salem was created placed in the middle of Highland Park, or rather Salem Woods, and soon it contained girls from places as far away as Halifax and Tampa. Not long ago my wife and I took on the responsiblity of this shcool and we welcomed young wizards through our doors also. This school welcomes all of its students not matter what their background and we promise to give you a good education and a safe place to grow into the fine young witches and wizards you'll become. Thank you for your time."

Headmistress Ross gave them a pointed look when the silence continued after the Prince's speech an the room exploded with applause, which caused the Prince to look amused as he stepped back to allow Headmistress Ross to reclaim her spot.

"Thank you for your speech Your Highness." the Headmistress said cutting of the clapping instantly. "Those attending the school shopping trip please go to the front lobby and wait for your escorts their, the rest either return to your dormotories our wait in the Cafeteria for your parents. First years this is the place where you took your test. Dismissed."

With this the woman turned on her heel and marched away only pausing to take the Prince's offered arm as he led her off the stage talking quietly to the womanand looking as if he found something incredibly funny.

Aimee decided quietly to herself she would rather not get very well aquainted with the woman who could scare an entire crowd of hyped up Magical teenagers and pre-teens into instant compliance.

. . .

Amy was talking to the Professor from earlier when Aimee found her. Neither noticed her approaching and Aimee stopped a little away from them. Whoever the man was it was obvious Amy knew him and judging from the betrayed look on the girl's face she hadn't expected to find him here. The man himself looked pale and definitely shocked, but not quite as hurt as the girl. He was saying something in hurried hushed tones looking almost pleading. Amy shook her head and stepped away from him face going hard. She hissed something at him and turned away marching towards Aimee but not seeming to see anything. Aimee stopped her as she tried to pass by making Amy actually jump off the ground.

She had tears in her eyes, making them an even darker green as the clung stubbornly refusing to fall.

"What's wrong?" Aimee asked quietly, gentle as she pulled the unresisting girl away from the curious looks of the crowd.

Amy hesitated, before shaking her head sharply and rubbing her eyes almost angrily to get rid of the tears. "It's nothing. I just found out my brother's a wizard. He never told me. Mom either."

"He didn't know about you either did he?" Aimee prodded softly placing a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder. The girl shook her head face screwed up in an effort not to cry.

"I just don't get why? Mum always told us he went to America to be a teacher. Why didn't she say anything about him having magic too? She's fine with me having it, why wouldn't she tell me I wasn't the only one in the family?" Amy asked looking crushed and pleading, though not as if she expected an answer.

Aimee searched for something to say. "Maybe she didn't know."

"But why wouldn't he tell?" Amy questioned frowning. "Ryan calls her everyday. They get along great. We aren't the type of family that keeps secrets like that from one another. What sort of person would keep something like this from their family?"

Aimee flinched. "Maybe he was scared about how you'd react. To find out you're so different from everyone you know is terrifying. Think of how you felt at first. Sure it's a relief to know you're not crazy and it's nice to have this new special world that you're a part of, but when the rest of your family isn't you get scared. If your brother didn't tell after he found out it could have been because he was worried he'd lose his family. By now he would have waited so long, kept so much from you how could he tell without everyone feeling betrayed." Aimee took a deep breath. That had come out more defensive then she intended and judging by the look of relization on Amy's face her new friend realized exactly what was going on.

"You didn't tell your family." Amy accused and when Aimee didn't answer demanded. "Why?" Then she blushed and looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You don't have to say."

"It's alright." Aimee assured her and swallowed hard. Her throat had gone dry and it slmost felt like she was back in that moment on the bus when she'd had the horrifying feeling of being enclosed in the dark.

"At first it was because I wasn't planning on going to Salem. I wound up having to anyway and I just couldn't find the right way to say it. Now, I'm just not sure if I can tell them. Not without losing them." Aimee explained not looking at Amy's face as she spoke. She could feel the blonde girl's green gaze on her face though as she absorbed every word. The silence stretched on until it became something uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Aimee looked up and found not condemnation or pity, but nothing but sympathy on Amy's face.

"I get keeping it to yourself. When strange things happened to me before Hogwarts I would refuse to talk about it." Amy gave her a weak smile. "I just wish Ryan had told me at least."

"Sorry." Was all Aimee could say and the two girls stood in silence as they waited to be lead to the bus.

"Amy where exactly do we buy our supplies?" Aimee asked as the crowd around them grew larger.

Amy gave her a startled look and then went thoughtful.

"Huh, I don't know."

. . .

The place it turned out was called Nightshade Mall and it was the largest Wizarding shopping center in North America. It was owned and operated by the Nightshade Royal Family and was a family friendly environment that welcomed everyone from giants to goblins. Or at least that was what the welcome sign in front of the automatic doors said. The place itself was reached by a cave system that had lead them to a large parking lot filled with everything from winged horses to brooms to a porche.

"This is very different from Diagon Alley." Amy whispered as they were divided into groups by their homeroom. Aimee couldn't help, but agree having heard about the famous place during the ride over.

Eason greeted Aimee with an extra warmth in her eyes that the other students didn't seem to notice. Aimee looked away uncomfortable at the special attention even as that smile made her relaxed. When she looked back up Eason was talking to a boy beside her with smoothed back black hair. The boy nodded and straightened. He looked older about fifteen Aimee would guess and he was wearing what appeared to be a uniform. Black pants, a black jacket with red lining over a white dress shirt and a red tie. On his left breast pocket was the school crest under which in red was "**Winters 4 – A**", beside that was a red rose shaped pin.

"Class 1 – A gather closer please. I'm Stephen Winters your Student Assistant. I'll be helping the Deputy Headmistress with your trip and be answering any questions you have." the boy told them calmly.

"Thank you Stephen." Eason said with her smile already in place. The group looked at her nervously and she gave them a downright maternal look as her smile turned reassuring. "Will be going to get your uniforms first. When we enter the shop boys follow Stephen and girls follow me. We will pick up wands next. Then lunch after which we'll get the rest of your supplies. When this is over you will all be given a small stipend and be allowed to have free time to visit the shops you want, but only under mine or stephen's supervision. Are there any questions? Yes, Miss Orchard."

Beside Aimee Amy had her hand up, when Eason spotted her she lowered it and went straight as the other students turned to look at her. "I already have a wand."

Eason nodded. "I've already been informed of your unique circumstances Miss Orchard, your stipend will simply be bigger without the cost of a wand."

Amy flushed at the disgruntled look that inspired from the brunette beside them.

"Any more questions." When nobody said anything Eason nodded and turned gesturing for them to follow. "On we go then."

When the entered the double doors the first thing that struck Aimee was how loud it was. Once she'd gotten used to the roar she was struck by the sheer size. All around them were small shops that looked like seperate little buildings cobbled streets twined through them giving it a feeling of a small European villages, in the very center riddled with more paths was a grassy lawn with trees and floors all surrounding a large fountain. The only thing that ruined the image was the lagre escaltors leading to the floors above. Aimee craned her head back noting two floors above them and had to resist gaping at the ceiling. It was the sky. A clear blue with only a few wisps of clouds.

"We're still underground, but it's charmed to show the sky outside." Stephen Winters told them as Eason lead them across the first floor.

"Like the Great Hall at Hogwarts." Amy said looking around as wide eyed as the rest of them. Stephen nodded looking impressed she'd made the connection.

"It was actually a Hogwarts professor who'd retired and moved to America who helped Ethan Nightshade build the mall. It took them months to recreate the charm." Stephen told the girls as the entered the twisting of the cobbled paths. "And then they had to find a way to make sure it didn't demonstrate the weather to perfectly. There were quite a few incidents of the mall flooding from a rain shower before they got that right. If you look at the Fountain of Unity in the center you can see the water stains from how high up it went."

Eason looked back with an indulging, maused expression as everyone else looked up at Stephen with wonder. It made Aimee wonder exactly how much of the story was fact. "We're almost there, be polite to the staff Veelas can be very tempermental, even part Veelas."

The first thing Aimee noted about the small, but fancy boutique was white and what seemed every shade of pink imaginable. It made her think of a cake and should have been almost too much, but the staff of the place, dressed in short soft pink dresses with crisscrossing Vs on the left breast in a darker shade of pink was to distracting.

"Hello Miss Eason always a pleasure to do business with Salem." A small blonde woman with practically glowing blue eyes said stepping forward a vision of white in the sea of pink. Eason greeted her with an equally bright smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Bors." Eason said politely. The woman shook her head drawing attention to her long blonde waves. The boys in the group, including Stephen, and one of the girls followed the motion with fascination.

"I keep telling you. It's Misel. Mrs. Bors makes me feel old." Then the woman straightened instantly becoming business like. "Now Gabrielle show the girls and Miss Eason to the new changing rooms, Marcel show the boys the way."

Two silvery blondes, both equally beautiful, stepped forward. Marcel was in pants and had his hair cut short, but otherwise he was almost endistinguishable from the others in the shop all of whom were some shade of blonde and devastatingly beautiful to different degrees. Gabrielle lead the girls and Eason to the left, while the boys followed Marcel and Stephen to the right.

"Please go to the dressing rooms and undress there's a robe waiting for you and someone will be in to take your measurements shortly." Gabrielle instructed. Nervously the girls broke apart and went to their individual rooms all hidden by dark pink curtains.

Aimee looked around the small room nervously. Aimees on each mirrored wall stared back. The only part of the walls not covered in glass had a small white hook on it with a white robe hanging from it. There was a bright pink chaise to the side on which was white slippers with entwining pink Vs on them, which Aimee realized as she felt the silky material of the robe was also monogrammed on the robe. Slowly Aimee took off her shoes carefully folding the socks and placing them in the leather boots. She slid off her bomber jacket and paused looking down at the rest of her clothes nervously. She'd never had her measurements taken. She stripped as quickly as she could throwing on the robe before her clothes had completely settled on the chaise. Not liking the feel of the carpet she pushed her feet into the slippers, they were a strange soft material which was almost as unfamiliar as the feel of silk on her mostly naked skin.

The curtains moved aside making Aimee jump. Gabrielle had come in all beautiful, pink, and cornflower blue eyes. Seeing Aimee's reaction the woman gave her a soft smile.

"First time?" the woman asked and Aimee noted a soft French accent. Aimee nodded.

"It's alright it doesn't take long I'll take your measurements and get uniforms close to the same size, then we'll fit them to you exactly. You'll also need to make a few choices, but we can do that later." Gabrielle explained calmly as she brought out her wand. "I'm Gabrielle. Can you tell me your name?"

"Aimee." Aimee told her in an almost whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Aimee, now I need you to take of the robe, I'll get the measurements quickly and then you can put it back on." Gabrielle said understanding, but firm. Aimee nodded and reluctantly removed the robe. Gabrielle gave a little wave of her wand and measuring tape flew out of the end and began measuring every bit of Aimee. The distance around her neck, her bust, hips, armpit to belly button, shoulders, and every place in between.

"Now I need to know dor you prefer skirts or pants. And would you like a kercheif, bow, or tie for your uniform." Gabrielle asked.

Aimee pulled the robe back on covering herself. "I guess skirts and a tie."

Gabrielle nodded. "You can stay in the waiting room until I am ready for you Miss Aimee."

Aimee followed the woman through the curtains to find all the girls in similiar states of undress and all in matching robes sitting on the pink furniture. Eason was nowhere to be seen, but Amy was with someone new. She wore the same uniform as the others, but she had strawberry blonde hair that was more red than the blonde of the others. As Aimee approached she realized the woman was much younger than the others only about seventeen and she had freckles and brown eyes. It made her look more human than the others though she was no doubt beautiful. Amy was talking animatedly to the stranger looking happier than she had since the incident with Ryan.

"Aimee!" Amy said looking surprised to find the girl there. The dirty blonde scooted over and patted the place beside her. "Sit, you won't believe who works here!"

"Hello." Aimee said shyly finding the stranger's eyes on her as she sat.

"It's nice to meet you." the stranger greeted with a soft voice. "I'm Victoire Weasley."

"Aimee Freeman." Aimee replied and then Amy cut in.

"Victoire's Head Girl at Hogwarts. She helped me with my Charms work last year." Amy explained giving Victoire a blatantly admiring look. Victoire smiled modestly.

"You didn't need all that hep you just needed to work on your ditation. Professor Flitwick said you had the best score on his final exam since Aunt Hermione." Victoire told Amy causing the girl to blush with pleasure.

"The Hermione?" Amy asked eyes wide.

Victoire nodded.

Aimee looked at the two of them and sighed. "Who exactly is Hermione?"

Aimee had the distinct feeling she'd made some previously unknown social faux pas from how they looked at her.

"Of course you wouldn't know." Victoire said shaking her head. "Hermione Granger Weasley is a hero from the Second British Wizarding World. She was reknowned for her intelligence and is my aunt. She's also the head of the Department of Magical Cooperation."

"The War it was with Voldemort right? And Harry Potter defeated him?" Victoire and Amy shared a surprised look at that.

"Eason told me a little about it." Aimee admitted. Victoire nodded and straightened getting a serious expression on her face.

"I suppose you know what Voldemort's goal was?" Aimee nodded and the older girl continued. "It's thought by some that the War was the United Kingdom's business, but that isn't true. Just because all the main fighting took place there didn't mean it didn't effect everyone. It was the largest full scale warfare since Grindelwald, which outsiders seem too willing to forget. Though I suppose America knows better than most." Victoire looked a little indignant at the thought but continued. "Voldemort was very charismatic and terrifying inspiring many followers even abroad. Even after he was defeated the British government couldn't get all of his followers. Many fled to America. About thirteen years ago you had your own uprising, but one of its leaders turned on the others before it could get as far as ours. We offered our assistance and our Aurors helped capture the ring leaders. Among them my Uncle Ron, an Auror Captain and one of Harry Potter's closest friends and a hero of the Second War."

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were the ones who helped Harry Potter during his battle against Voldemort." Amy chimed in speaking the words in a way that hinted at hearing this often and as if it was common sense.

"What happened to Harry Potter after the War?" Aimee asked curiously. It was interesting that his fate remained a mystery. Victoire looked hesitant.

"Uncle Harry married my Aunt Ginny, settled down to have my cousins, and retired after serving as an Auror for ten years." Victoire said. She sounded as pleasant and friendly as she had the entire conversation, but something hard in her expression made Aimee realize that this was a taboo subject.

"Miss Aimee I'm ready for you." Gabrielle's accented voice called.

Aimee followed the woman quickly as Amy was also called away. Victoire waved good-bye to them before one of the other woman working their gave her a sharp reprimand in French that sent her scurrying away.

. . .

Aimee felt surprisingly at ease as she was fitted in her clothing. It was all thanks to Gabrielle, whose last name was Delacour Aimee learned. The woman kept her distracted by talking the entire time. She spoke briefly of growing up in France worshipping her older sister. Then she spoke of her own time during the War Aimee was hearing more and more about. Gabrielle was too young to be directly involved at the time but she told Aimee of the fear she felt for her sister who was on the frontlines and for her parents who were assiting the Light side. Then she moved onto lighter subject her part-Veela heritage and what she referred to as an unfortunate childhood crush on Harry Potter.

"He's married to Fleur's sister-in-law now of course." Gabriellle said with an amused look in her eyes. "I was so very jealous of Ginny Weasley, but I imagine every girl was."

Aimee was so relaxed they were done before she knew it. Gabrielle gave her a parting smile and waved her off to the other girls who had already dressed. Burying her hands in her jacket pocket Aimee saddled up beside Amy as they made their way to the front where the boys were already waiting. After Eason spoke to Misel Bors they were off to get wands of all things.

. . .

_Neveah Wands_

_Making Wands Since 1795 A.D._

The golden letters on the sign hanging over the small shop Eason led them to read. It looked like a small town book shop was wide windows and a friendly open look to it, but instead of a book display in the windows boxes laying on silk pillows with sticks inside were there. As Eason pushed the door open the bell jingled making the dark haired man at the counter, who appeared to be in his early twenties, look up lazily from his book. Seeing their group he sighed and straightened.

"Azrael, Anael, get Lucifer and come. We have customers!" The man shouted and turned back to Eason with a rather put upon expression in his blue eyes. "Michael Neveah what can I do for you ma'am?"

"I'm the Deputy Headmistress from Salem. I believe your father was informed that our scholarship students would be needing their wands?" Eason said smile not wavering even in the face of his scowl.

"I rarely see my father anymore and if you did talk to him he didn't have Joshua pass on any messages." Michael said giving her a disinterested look. Then he looked over them all long and hard eyes lingering with interest on Aimee that made her distinctly uncomfortable, especially when he gave her the first wide awake look since they'd entered. "But I suppose we can do you."

"What's going on?" an annoyed voice demanded and a teenager about Stephen's age with red-gold hair appeared a set of red haired twins behind him about thirteen.

"Students." Michael drawled with every appearance of laziness except those sharp eyes watching Aimee with too much interest. "The twins take their measurements and you can help me pick out their wands."

The annoyance vanished instantly and the boy, Lucifer, looked them all over curiously. His eyes focused in on Aimee too, but quickly flickered away. Only a small smile on his face told Aimee she hadn't imagined it. Lucifer stopped again at the sight of Stephen. "Winters."

"Luc." Stephen greeted looking oddly cold.

"Alrighty then." Lucifer said stepping around the counter with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. He focused in on Frank who was attempting to appear as small as possible. "You first pretty boy."

Wands Aimee quickly learned were rather finicky. Sometimes they would be matched up really quickly, but others were much longer. Frank took almost an hour before Michael final pulled out a dust covered box to reveal seven and three-fourths inches, made of maple, with a Moke scale core. Next up was Joseph, who took just a little shorter, but wound up with a Oasage Orange, ten inches, with the heart string of an Albino Appalachian Shrieker dragon. The brunette who'd given Amy a look had a mahogany wand, nine inches with Gytrash fur core. A girl even smaller than Aimee with bright olive green eyes got hers almost instantly. It was elder wood, eleven and five-sixths inches, with Jarvey fur core. This one got a few raised eyebrows and made Aimee wonder what exactly a Jarvey was. They continued and then at last came Aimee.

"You're a tricky one." Lucifer said his pleased expression belaying his words. Michael smiled in agreement with what Aimee assumed was his brother. The twins too were watching.

"Try the one Mom made." Michael said after a few more failures. Lucifer looked at him stunned, but then slowly comprehension creeped onto his face and he looked eager.

Aimee wasn't sure she rather to be relieved she might finally get a wand or worried. She was leaning towards worried. Lucifer disappeared in the bowels of the shop only to reappear later with a small wooden box with a clip on it. Aimee stared anticipation digging into her the instant she set eyes on it.

_Mine._ She thought to herself, the thought deep and reverbarating. She almost snatched the box out of Lucifer's hands before he had it opened. Strangely he didn't pick up the wand as he had with the others, simply offering her it as it lay in red velvet. She only noted this distantly, because the seocnd he did she moved forward to snatch it up.

Aimee gasped. It felt like she was electracuted. Warmth spreading all over her as the wand welcomed her as an old friend. She felt both an insane urge to cry and dance. Slowly the wand sent out comforting waves clearl repressing the urge to flood her with energy like an over eager puppy.

"Witch-hazel, seven and a half inches, unicorn hair." Lucifer said eyes knowing as he gave a small self satisfied smile. "A very fine choice."

Aimee had the feeling he wasn't talking to her but rather to the wand. As her feelings settled Aimee realized that she wasn't the only one who'd had a strong reaction to her wands welcome. Eason was watching her with odd eyes filled with something Aimee didn't recognize her smile gone. But the second Aimee noticed it everything vanished. Leaving Aimee with an odd feeling of loss. The Witch-hazel wand sent another comforting wave and Aimee sighed. This was turning out stranger than she'd thought and considering she'd just discovered she was a witch that was saying something.

. . .

"I'm half and half." Stephen told them as they settled down to eat lunch. "My father was a wizard, but he past away when I was eleven. Right after I started Salem."

Eason had decided they should get to know each other, break the ice as it was. Nobody had looked very enthuasiastic about this so Stephen had been voluenteered to start. The older boy smiled despite his only politely interested audience and turned to Frank Bibber who appeared to be trying to disappear under the table, but couldn't quite get up the nerve to go all the way.

"How about you next. Tell everyone your name and then a little about yourself." Stephen said not unkindly. Frank flinched though and looked at them with his dark, liquid blue eyes like he'd been caught in a trap.

"I-I'm Frank Bibber. I didn't know anything about magic before my letter. My f-father's a pr-preacher." the boy stuttered out sinking even lower so only his eyes were visible. The girl beside him, the one with the Jarvey wand gave him a gentle pet on the shoulder like one would give a favorite dog. It appeared to work, because Frank's nose became visible.

This caused the girl to smile revealing dimples. She was rather cute with black pixie cut hair and her dark olive green eyes. "I'm Katherine Walcott, but ya'll can call me Kitty." she said with a sweet look and a pronounced twang. "My Daddy was magic, but I didn't know him none. He died when I was five so I was raised Muggle. My Momma knew I could be magic 'cause died told her. Took him about five times before she believed him though. I have two younger brothers and an older step-sister, the best Step-daddy in the world, and my Momma is pregnant with a baby girl who's gonna be born about December."

The boy beside Kitty gave her a stunned look. He had red-brown hair and indigo colored eyes and looked a bit stuffy and arrogant. He seemed to realize he was next and began speaking.

"I'm Phillip Putnam." the boy said. "My Mom's a kindergarden teacher and my Dad's a pedoatrician. I have a ten year old sister named Abby. And my parents are dealing surprisingly well with the magic. I'm from Delaware so they're more worried about me going to school out of state than anything."

A prettily round brunette with glasses, the same one who'd given Amy the look, beside Phillip scowled. "You're lucky your parents are taking it good. My Mom's alright, but Dad and Tish, my stepmother, are in the dark because they can't accept it." The girl paused looking them all over distrustfully. "I'm Lurissa Lutz."

The thin haired beige blonde with soft grey eyes gave her a sympathetic look, which she met with a scowl. The boy seemed to brush it off though.

"I'm Fairfax Wessex." he told them ignoring the snorts from Lurissa and Phillip. "My mother was a squib who didn't see fit to inform Father of magic until i received my letter. Things are going rather well though." Fairfax gave them a bemused smile. "He's only fainted thrice so far."

"I'm Amy Orchard, from England. I'm supposed to be a second year, but my classes didn't transfer correctly." Amy said in a by-the-way manner before taking a bite from the cheeseburger she ordered. After she swallowed she continued. "My brother's also the Potions Professor."

To Aimee it sounded like the blonde was testing the words. The others didn't take noticed and looked at Aimee expectantly.

"Aimee Freeman." she said quietly, not looking away from the inquiring eyes. "I didn't know about magic and I live with my mother and sister."

The last two clearly knew each other having not left each other's side the entire time. The one next to Aimee was small, frail with a golden halo of hair. She looked more like a Porcelein doll than a person and just as breakable. She had beautiful, large dark brown eyes that stood out pointedly against her ivory skin. Under her eyes were dark purple bruises like she didn't get enough sleep. The other girl was her polar opposite. An atheletic looking brunette with dark grey eyes, large ears, and a whipy build that reminded Aimee of a Greyhound.

"I'm Shoshana Rowling and this is Cassandra Williams, but you may call her Cassie." the little blonde said answering for them both. "My father is Prince Hadrian and I am a Pureblood and a Royal. Cassie here has known about magic as long as I have, though she is a Muggleborn. The Williamses have worked for the Rowlings for generations. My father decided it would be a good show of diplomacy to the Muggleborn students." She gave them a devastatingly charming smile as if to distract from her words. "My cousin is also on the trip, though he's a second year."

Nobody seemed to know how to react to a _Princess_ in their mitts. But before they could say anything Joseph began to speak and everything seemed to fall away for Aimee. Because for the first time he was looking at her. Right at her as if he was speaking not to the group, but to her. She felt a flash of warmth from her wand that was reflected in the tightening around Aimee's heart as she stared into his black eyes.

"I am Joseph Eaglefeather. I was raised in a Catholic orphanage on an Indian Reservation in North Dakota." Jospeh said gaze never wavering from Aimee's. "I do not know who my parents are much less anything about magic."

Joseph didn't break away when he finished speaking though and Aimee heard Eason begin talking, but didn't hear the words. Looking her over carefully Joseph cocked his head slightly to the side in odd imatation of a bird. He looked at Aimee as if she was some fascinating puzzle he was trying to solve. She felt an unfamiliar flush of pleasure at the attention, which she returned just as much. What was it about this boy that made him stand out and draw her to him?

"Your eyes change colors. Right now they are almost completely green right now." Joseph observed in a whisper that Aimee was sure only she heard. For some reason the observation made Aimee go pink. Joseph took in the change carefully. "You should not feel embarassed it is quite pretty."

Aimee's breathe caught at that.

"Aimee." a voice hissed beside her forcing Aimee to look away, however reluctantly from Joseph. Amy was giving her a perplexed look.

"You need to eat, will be getting the rest of our supllies soon."

"Right." Aimee said voice coming out croaky, which caused another odd look. Aimee ignored it to look back up at Joseph who only met her gaze briefly looking both confused and a little pink himself as if he was only just now realizing what he'd been saying. He didn't look up the rest of the time, but his words left Aimee feeling tingly the rest of lunch. At the end Eason quickly passed out their individual book lists and supply list. Aimee only had to look hers over briefly to realize this was gonig to be as hard a year as her schedule promised.

**Book List**

_Magical Theory_** by Adalbert Waffling**

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_** by Emerica Switch**

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_** by Phyllida Spore**

_Magical Drafts and Potions_** by Arsenius Jigger**

_The Healer's Helpmate_** by Santiago Healey**

_A History of Magic: Revised_** by Bathilda Bagshot, Revision by Henrietta Gregory**

_Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_** by Louis Winchester**

_The Standard Book of Spells (Year 1)_** by Miranda Goshawk**

_Ancient Runes Made Easy_** by Miach Newburg**

_Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_** by Melissa Marr**

_Spellman's Syllabary _**by Daisy Lawson**

_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts _**by Cantrell Cadel**

_Dark Creatures and Protection Against Them_** by Cantrell Cadel**

_America: The Story of Magical Us_** by Alfred F. Jones**

**Supplies**

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 basic potions making kit (extra scoop of ingridents recommended)_

_1 wand_

_1 set of brass scales_

_1 telescope_

_1 wand holster_

_1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_1 set of work clothes (practical, sturdy shoes)_

_1 outfit for formal wear (dress robes not necessary, but recommended)_

_1 set of protective gear (Duelling Shop, ask for Reggie)_

_Pets permitted so long as cleared by Deputy Headmistress._

_Brooms allowed, but not required._

_Casual clothing for school outings permitted._

It took less time to get the rest of the supplies. They headed to a small book shop called The Word first. Stephen had to take a few books of hexes and curses away from Lurissa and Phillip and had to promise Aimee they'd return during their free time before she'd put down a Magical cooking book she'd found. It was combined with a small cafe called The Black Cat next door. After that they went to Grey's Apothecary, Magic Box (a shop for witches and wizards everyday needs), and finally the Duelling Shop.

Reggie it turned out was a large black man in jeans and a red flannel shirt with hiking boots. He looked like he would fit in better as a bouncer at some club, except for the purse/dog carrier with a fluffy white pomeranian in a bow tie that is. The embarassed man explained it was his girlfriend's and her name was Tequila, before he helped them get their gear. Aimee suspected the swift service had less to do with professionalism and more to do with getting the giggling Lurissa and Phillip out.

After this they were quickly divided into groups, with each of them given their stipend. Stephen's group was Aimee, Amy, Shoshana, Cassie, and Joseph, while Eason took the rest. They stopped by the book store first where Aimee quickly tracked down her book, to Amy's amusement and refused to be parted from it. They spent a good amount of time there, Joseph seemed to be making an effort to avoid Aimee the best he could, which lead to Stephen having a hard time keeping track of him and Shoshana spent twenty minutes debating the merits of two different Magical Romance novels, before finally buying both. And now they were at the Pet Shop.

Aimee sighed as the rest of her group, and stephen, appeared to be absorbed in the animals. It wasn't that she didn't like them. The fact was Aimee enjoyed looking over kittens and puppies, even ones that had three heads like the ones Cassie was giving a considering look, as much as the next person. But the fact was animals always had strange reactions towards her and she'd learned it was best to keep her distance, hence the hiding at the front entrance well away from the closest enclosure. Judging by everyone else though, they'd be here awhile. Sliding town to sit on the floor Aimee contemplated flipping through the many school books she'd bought. Eason had cast a feather-light charm on the bags so all the students could carry their things, though Cassie wound up carrying Shoshana's anyway.

Before Aimee could choose though she was jolted to her feet by a crash across the shop. Aimee followed the noise to find a huge white dog being chased through the store by an irrate manager. The man was shouting in French, bad choppy french, but French all the same which struck Aimee as both familiar and painful.

Then Aimee saw where the dog was headed.

The girl from the bus with mile long legs, ashy blonde hair, and violet eyes was standing directly in the dog's path not bothering to even attempt to move out of the way. She was watching the approaching animal with calm bored eyes. She had the slow lazy look of a predator and Aimee knew instantly that whatever the girl was, if the dog reached her it would not end pleasantly. Without thinking Aimee threw herself into action streaking across the shop and causing animals to start shrieking as the caught sight and smell of her. She was infront of the girl right as the dog jumped over a downed patron only three feet away.

"_Talon!_" Aimee hissed at the top of her lungs and the dog froze paws landing with a thud an inch from her boots. The white creature looked up at her with curious light amber eyes. It wasn't a long way to look. The creature was huge its head almost reaching Aimee's shoulders. She was sure that if it stood on its back paws it would crush her, but instead it stood obedient and waiting. Aimee swallowed a little thrown, but decided to go with it.

"S'asseoir." Aimee said firmly and the dog sat down on its hunches tail wagging ludly as he looked at her happily. "Bon chien." She told him which made him bark and his tail wag faster.

"Thank you Aimee." a cool voice whispered in Aimee's ear. Aimee looked back, face carefully calm to find the girl looking her over with a dangerously sweet look in place. "I am Nickita Mihalovich."

"Aimee Freeman." Aimee returned and the girl flahsed her a smile that revealed sharp fangs.

"I know." she said and with after a pause looked down at the dog with a withering look. "You must teach the mutt manners before hand. Good day."

And with that she left Aimee with a very grateful sobbing shop keeper.

. . .

"You bought a dog." Amy said looking at the animal amused.

"His name is Napoleon." Aimee corrected. "And he's a White Anatolian Shepered. He only responds to commands in French and I was the only one he'd listen to. His owner left him here a few months back asking for them to give him a good home. I couldn't leave him. They were going to put him down."

That came out even more defensive than it had sounded in Aimee's mind and it did nothing to stop Aimee's amusement. The others in the room looked equally amused, though some of the other first years who'd purchased cats held them protectively away from the large animal. Amy among them her new tabby cat Mira clutched in her arms. Though Mira seemed to be eager to give Napoleon a good sniff despite her owners efforts.

"He's very polite." a voice beside Aimee intoned as a hand darted out to give Napoleon an approving pet. Aimee's heart skipped at the reminder of who had sat besider her when they'd reboarded the bus.

"Yes very." Aimee agreed with Joseph, voice strangled, the boy gave her a curious look, but caught himself and focused back on the dog. As if to counteract this though his knee pumped lightly against Aimee's sending a jolt through her that was both relaxing and echilarating. Smiling to herself Aimee leaned back against the wall behind her to gather her thoughts. She didn't open them.

. . .

Someone was giggling. Aimee could ignore the giggling though. She was warm and she was curled against something soft and apparently cuddly. There was an odd click, followed by more giggling making Aimee frown. Something dug into her side. She jerked away from it burrowing her face deeper into the warmth. Hair tickled her face.

_Hair?_ Aimee's eyes were open and she was jerking back. She was met with a pair of equally startled black eyes. There was an explosion of laughter and Aimee turned to find most of the girls from her group and some of the boys watching them, or well laughing at them now. Even Cassie who hadn't said a word the entire trip was giggling softly. Her face instantly went bright red. Joseph who still looked a little dazed and his shirt rumbled from wear Aimee had been clinging to him went a matching shade.

"I'm sorry Aimee." Amy finally managed, catching her breathe. "You just looked so comfortable and we did try when we went through Louisianna, but you were pretty stubborn. I just thought you'd not want to miss your stop."

Sure enough the second Amy finished the sentence.

"Haven, Masssachusetts, now arriving." the painting announced watching them and hiding a smile. Still blushing Aimee said hurried good-byes to the others as she left. She got off the bus to the warm smile of Andrei to find her home looking much the same as she'd left it. It felt odd in the face of all she'd seen that only a few hours had passed since she'd been home. But she realized suddenly, she was feeling better about Salem. Much better.


End file.
